<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MA1D Becomes a Real Girl: The Misadventures of Minato Aqua by OwenLabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141837">MA1D Becomes a Real Girl: The Misadventures of Minato Aqua</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenLabbit/pseuds/OwenLabbit'>OwenLabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Comedy of Errors, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenLabbit/pseuds/OwenLabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little tongue-in-cheek bit of humor with romance on the high seas.  Captain Houshou Marine finds a maid robot, Aqua, in the trash bin one day.  Brings it to her ship and her first mate, Shion - a poor excuse of a witch - accidentally changes her into a human.  Humor and romance ensue.  </p><p>I wanted to write a little story with similar heart to ONE PIECE.  It would have comedy, humor, action, drama but mostly sweetness - lots of sweetness - as the crew of the LoveLove AquaMarine Go set sail across the world of Hololive, picking up new crew along the way.  Eventually, all of Hololive will take part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Houshou Marine &amp; Uruha Rushia, Inugami Korone/Nekomata Okayu, Minato Aqua/Murasaki Shion, Shiranui Flare/Shirogane Noel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pinocchio Has Nothing on Aqua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 – Pinocchio Has Nothing on Aqua</p>
<p>Every day MA1D 1 would go out from the warehouse.  Tasks were written out on her program and she would perform the tasks and then return to the factory.<br/></p><p>
Each day was the same.<br/></p><p>
Wake.  Go out.  Work.  Come back. Be placed in a storeroom.  Sleep.  Repeat.<br/></p><p>
There was always something slightly different in MA1D 1.  She was the first unit.  She had been made from scratch by the original owner and actually given a name, Minato Aqua.  The owner was kind and always called her Aqua-chan, rather than MA1D 1.  He designed her to be especially cute and functional.<br/></p><p>
His business grew and the units were made in a factory, but his first unit, MA1D 1, would always be allowed in a warm office to sleep on a bed.  He would feed it real food and drink, and talk to her and act like she was a real girl.  He had grown very fond of his little MA1D 1 unit.<br/></p><p>
But as he aged, he also faced mortality.  And died.<br/></p><p>
The day after he died his cruel son walked into the factory and threw MA1D 1 into the factory with the rest of the robot units and left her. He never allowed her out to do work, because she was smaller than the other units, and instead left her in a back corner to grow webs and squeaky joints.<br/></p><p>
Because MA1D 1 was the first they figured she had broken down first, as the business lost more and more business each passing day.  The son was lazy and spent all the money on gambling, drink and women.  When the business went under, the collectors came and priced inventory.<br/></p><p>
“This one is a piece of junk,” they proclaimed when they walked up to MA1D 1, and threw it in a trash bin.<br/></p><p>
The next day it was picked up and taken to the dump.<br/></p><p>
And there MA1D 1 sat.  No food.  No water.  And only a sad face that others wondered why a small robot maid girl looked sad.</p><p>	Let’s get on with the story and onto now:  </p><p>A crazy and wacky ship Captain was out drinking and happened to walk by the small MA1D 1 that looked like a child.<br/></p><p>
Captain Senshou Marine lowered when she saw the unit and spied at its cute and child-like face. She liked it.  There was just something about the little robot girl that caught her attention and captured a warm feeling she once had deep inside, and so, she picked it up and took it to her ship.  For this little unit might make a good cabin girl and able to swab the decks.<br/></p><p>
She placed the unit in her office and forgot it was there for about a week.<br/></p><p>
She had been on a drinking binge for a few days, and slept most of her days away while in port.  She would talk and mumble and tell her life story to the unit, since she figured it wasn’t real.  She thought it was just a robot, and so she felt very at ease sharing every bit of her life with MA1D 1.<br/></p><p>
They had to eventually leave port, or pay some sort of tax, and so she called her first mate, Murasaki Shion, into her cabin and told her to clean the unit and put it out to work on the boat.  They were low on help.<br/></p><p>
Shion, always the worst of first mates, did not like to take orders by her crazy Captain, and spent the morning arguing that she didn’t want to fix a broken down MA1D unit.  They were old fashioned robots that disgusted her and doubted it could do anything.<br/></p><p>
“You should take this back to the dump and get your money back.”<br/></p><p>
“What?!” Marine leapt out of her seat.  “You have to pay for these?  I just picked it up and threw it in the back of my cart and brought it to the ship.”  Marine rubbed her chin, walking up to Shion, her breath thick with the smell of alcohol.  “Do you think I could get arrested for this?”<br/></p><p>
“If they haven’t arrested you for indecency yet,” Shion waved at the air to dissipate the alcohol, “then I’m sure you’re fine.”<br/></p><p>
Marine took a swig from her whiskey bottle.  “Schwoo, you always steer me clear, First Mate.”  Winking, she smacked Shion on the shoulder, “So, can you clean it?”<br/></p><p>
Shion smacked her forehead.  “Why do I work on this ship?”  Questioning all her life choices, and left.<br/></p><p>
Shion was a young apprentice witch who lived in a Magical Realm with Princesses and Dragons and magic, but left when she saw Marine’s ship pull up to port.  She couldn’t stand the hierarchy and found the place boring.  She wanted to experience an adventure.<br/></p><p>
But then, everything seemed to bore Shion and her snark and disapproval of the Captain’s drinking habits, never fazed Marine.  She liked her cheeky brat nature, and soon made her first mate only because there was no one else for the job.<br/></p><p>
You see, everyone abandoned ship and turnover on Marine’s boat was higher than any other ship that landed in a port.  She began to have the name “Marineover.”  Meaning – if you work with Marine your life is over.  Or, if you work with Marine you might as well be taking a quick trip to another port because she was the worst Captain of the seas.<br/></p><p>
Senshou Marine obviously did not care.  She was a talented artist (artistic dreams were smashed at a young age), and positive, look at the glass always half full – kind of Captain.  She won the ship in a lottery and decided, “Sounds fun – anchors away and ahoy and all that,” and set sail and never looked back.  She was having fun.<br/></p><p>
In fact, as the days passed and MA1D 1 quietly watched, she really liked Marine and how she reminded her of her dad – as she thought of her original owner.  He also shared TMI (too much information) on his life while in his office.<br/></p><p>
And so, in MA1D 1’s mind she called her “mom.”<br/></p><p>
Shion looked over the unit and then got to work on getting it cleaned up.  She hated doing menial labor, so she conjured up a magical spell to make the water appear in the bath, and then gathered up a bunch of soap bubbles.  She was always very passe when it came to magic and loved to use it for simple tasks because she didn’t want to be bothered, for the most part.<br/></p><p>
She undressed the little maid unit and then lowered the small thing into the bath of magical water.<br/></p><p>
“Thank goodness you aren’t a very heavy robot.”<br/></p><p>
She looked it over and thought she was kind of a cute little robot.<br/></p><p>
“You are kind of cute, and I do like your hair.  It feels amazingly real.”<br/></p><p>
She turned away to grab the soap when she heard, “Thank you.”<br/></p><p>
Shion jumped up from the bath and looked one way and then another.<br/></p><p>
“Who said that?”<br/></p><p>
Shion looked behind, wondering if perhaps another wayward sailor hopped onto the ship to work until the next port.  They were basically a taxi service, at this point.<br/></p><p>
Nobody was there, and so she went back to work on the unit.<br/></p><p>
“Water feels nice.”<br/></p><p>
Shion jumped up again.<br/></p><p>
“Okay, where are you?!”<br/></p><p>
She was about to grab her magical staff and then she heard the water splash.  She turned to see the small unit bathing herself.<br/></p><p>
“You’re alive?!?!?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Real Girls Look Bigger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 – Real Girls Look Bigger</p>
<p>Aqua continued washing every inch, as Shion watched with maybe 30% slight awkwardness, and 35% disturbed annoyance, but then 25% slight interest in the naked girl in the bath in front of her, and only 10% disgust.<br/></p><p>
“Were you going to join me?” Aqua asked, more intent in washing every inch, unconcerned with the petite witch in front of her.  “There’s room.”<br/></p><p>
“No.”  Shion brushed a loose hair from her brow, a perfect perturbed maneuver after such a question which she found highly inappropriate.<br/></p><p>
“Why not?”  Aqua smiled, staring up at the witch, making her lurch backward.<br/></p><p>
“Ah, don’t smile at me like that!  It creeps me out.”<br/></p><p>
“How should I smile?”<br/></p><p>
And then the girl who used to be a robot smiled more creepily.<br/></p><p>
“Because… Ahh,” Shion threw out an uncomfortable sound, “stop smiling.”<br/></p><p>
The young girl immediately obeyed, her lips straightening out.<br/></p><p>
Shion cleared her throat, “I recently bathed and don’t need another bath.  I’ll be leaving now.”<br/></p><p>
And with that, Shion turned and ran up to the upper deck – only slightly concerned the robot would drown in a bathtub.<br/></p><p>
“Yo ho ho, First Mate!” Marine waved from the helm steering the ship.  “How’s the robot?  All clean and ready to work?  We need some swabbing.”<br/></p><p>
“Alive and naked,” she muttered, under her breath, “How could she be more well-endowed than me? That’s just the universe truly fucking me over.”<br/></p><p>
“Wonderful!” Marine then broke out into a horribly out-of-tune seaman shanty, drunk once again:<br/></p><p>
AhOY, AHoy<br/></p><p>
Me matEE’s<br/></p><p>
GAther ‘ROUnd<br/></p><p>
To this SOUnd<br/></p><p>
Of me sIngINg<br/></p><p>
A ShANty<br/></p><p>
Ho HO a’pleeeeNTy<br/></p><p>
Of sEa to seeEEEeeeeeEEEeeeeeeeeeeEeeeeeeee<br/></p><p>
The song was painfully off pitch, and Shion placed her hand over one ear, and the other over her brow.  “Think, think, think.  Did I do that?  I don’t recall which spell I used for the water.  Was it the one where the water is supposed to refresh every part of the body?  Maybe I said it wrong and it was I awoke every part of the body?  What did I do?”<br/></p><p>
“Ahoy!” Marine yelled, as the little maid unit – who was now a person – popped out from the deck below, dressed in tight pants, a small sailor shirt and jacket and her long pinkish purple hair tied throughout with ribbons.<br/></p><p>
“Hi mom!” Aqua saluted, and the ship suddenly swerved wildly to the right.<br/></p><p>
“MOM?!” Shion spun around, her eyes darting back and forth between the Captain and the new ship mate.<br/></p><p>
Marine considered if she remembered having a child.  Did she have one and forget?  This was a conundrum.  She was sure she’d remember if she had a child.  It just seemed like one of those things you’d remember.<br/></p><p>
If she did have a daughter it made her quite happy. She always wanted a daughter.<br/></p><p>
“Shion!” Aqua ran over to her new best friend.  “Thank you for the bath.  Next time we’ll take it together.”<br/></p><p>
“In your dreams,” she muttered.<br/></p><p>
Marine was suddenly down on the main deck.  “You’re so cute!”  She hugged the smaller girl.  “Shion, she’s now the First Mate.  I can’t have my daughter working on swabbing decks.”<br/></p><p>
“She’s,” Shion stood her mouth open.  “What the… what… she’s not your daughter.”<br/></p><p>
“How do you know?”<br/></p><p>
“Because, she was a robot this morning.”<br/></p><p>
“I was?” Aqua asked.  “I don’t recall.”  And then to Marine, “Mom, was I a robot?”<br/></p><p>
“I don’t recall.”<br/></p><p>
Shion was beside herself.  She had no words.  And no one was steering the ship and they suddenly all flew forward as the ship crashed into land.<br/></p><p>
It was such a hard hit that Shion went flying higher, being lighter, and then Aqua flew holding onto Shion’s leg, as Marine simply flailed along the wood of the main deck, looking like an amorphous glob of flesh and bone.  She was knocked out cold.<br/></p><p>
The two girls landed on the shore line.  Shion was buried face first, and Aqua was smack dab between her legs.<br/></p><p>
A short while passed when Shion felt her leg being tugged, and then Aqua was standing over her, dusting sand off her face, and she swatted her hands away.<br/></p><p>
“I don’t need your help, EVER!”<br/></p><p>
“Okay.” And then the young girl smiled again, plopping down to sit beside her best friend.<br/></p><p>
“Haachamachama… Haachamachama… Haachamachama…”<br/></p><p>
They both turned quickly, when behind them a row of blonde girls dressed in a blue and white outfit, were lined up and repeating “Haachamachama,” over and over again.<br/></p><p>
And then a woman with blonde hair and large sunglasses, carrying a tall drink with a pink straw, walked from between them and toward the two girls sitting on the sand of her island.<br/></p><p>
“Hello.”<br/></p><p>
Aqua quickly stood.  “Hello.” Smiling she held out her hand.<br/></p><p>
“Did you know you are intruding on Haachama Land?”<br/></p><p>
Shion stood.  “What’s Haachama Land?  I’ve never heard of it.”<br/></p><p>
She looked over the gaudy decorations throughout the island and the large billboard of the person that stated it was their island.<br/></p><p>
“Then you are not very bright.”  The island owner waved to her troupe of clones, but it wasn’t them she waved to, it was a multitude of giant yellow creatures, standing at six feet each, in the shape of a piggo plushies, marching in sync toward the two on the beach.<br/></p><p>
“Arrest the trespassers,” Haachama stated.<br/></p><p>
It was then Shion realized her magic staff was in the ship below the deck.  They were about to be surrounded by giant piggo’s.<br/></p><p>
“I’m sorry we trespassed,” Aqua stepped forward, and then bowed graciously, and within a moment Haachama raised her hand, stopping the piggo’s.<br/></p><p>
“Oh, okay.”  She then removed her sunglasses, and walked over taking Aqua’s hand in her own.  “I was about to make some food.  Want to join me?” she gushed in a childish voice.<br/></p><p>
Her voice was completely different.<br/></p><p>
“Sure,” Aqua was beside herself.  “Can my mom come too?”<br/></p><p>
“Of course.”  She looked at Shion.<br/></p><p>
“Don’t look at me,” the petite witch scoffed, “I’m not her mom!”<br/></p><p>
“Then arrest her!” She pointed to the piggo’s who immediately swamped Shion and had her wrists and ankles in shackles within a second, lifting her to carry down to the dungeon.<br/></p><p>
“Hey…” She tried to get Aqua’s attention.  “HEY!”<br/></p><p>
“Yo, Aqua!  HEY!”  She was being carried away, like she’d leapt onto a mosh pit. “HEY!  Okay, she’s my daughter.  I was mistaken!”<br/></p><p>
They weren’t listening, busy having their own discussion.<br/></p><p>
Shion was screaming for help, but Aqua remembered that Shion told her that she wouldn’t EVER need her help, and she didn’t want to mess up their friendship.<br/></p><p>
Plus, she was occupied conversing with her new friend, Haachama.  Aqua thought she was adorably beautiful and she really like her hair and eyes.  She was explaining what she would make for dinner in intricate detail.  It sounded delicious to Aqua.<br/></p><p>
Shion was watching the ship in the distance, moving further and further away.  Where was Marine?</p><p>***************************************************************************</p><p>Marine woke up on the deck.  She rolled over to her back, realizing it was already dark out and the stars sparkled above.  She yawned, feeling rested.<br/></p><p>
“Hmm,” she pondered what happened, rubbing the bump on her noggin.<br/></p><p>
She sniffed the air.  “Yum, something smells delicious.” She lifted from the deck and noticed they had hit land, and there was a building in the distance lit up.  In fact, the entire island was lit with giant billboards of one blonde-haired woman, and looking like a carnival was taking place.<br/></p><p>
“Interesting,” she remarked, and then disembarked, heading toward the fortress with the delicious smell.<br/></p><p>
“Those two must have left for dinner without me.”  She felt slightly affronted, but smiled remembering she now had a daughter, and began to skip toward the lights.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No One Can Resist the Neko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 – No One Can Resist the Neko</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”<br/></p><p>
Shion looked across from her cell when she heard the low voice, that was surprisingly sexy.  Not that she cared.<br/></p><p>
“Someone there?” Shion asked, spying through the iron bars for the first time.  The voice came from across the way.<br/></p><p>
“Yes.  It sounds like you’re having girlfriend problems too.”<br/></p><p>
“What do you mean girlfriend?  I don’t have a girlfriend!”<br/></p><p>
“Who’s this Aqua girl you keep going on about?”<br/></p><p>
“You were listening?”<br/></p><p>
“It would have been difficult not to listen, since the moment the Piggo guards dropped you off you’ve been going on and on about how you will find new ways to kill her, and torture her, and then you wanted to change her back to a robot, and then dismantle her, and change her back to a human, and then do it all over again – sounded painful… and creepily kinky - or something like that, and then you went into further detail of all the ways you’d make her pay.  It sounds like you really have it bad for her.  You talk a lot.”<br/></p><p>
“I do not.  And I don’t have it bad for her!”<br/></p><p>
Okayu yawned loudly.  “Boy, I’m going to take another nap.”<br/></p><p>
“Wait a minute,” Shion grasped the bars, squinting.  She finally made out a pair of glowing eyes.  “What are you?”<br/></p><p>
“I’m Okayu.”<br/></p><p>
“No, I mean what are you?”<br/></p><p>
“Okayu.”<br/></p><p>
“Uh, is everyone stupid on this island?!”<br/></p><p>
Okayu laughed, low and constant.  It reverberated around the dungeon.  “You’re entertaining.”<br/></p><p>
“I am not!”<br/></p><p>
“You’re not too bad looking either.”<br/></p><p>
Shion straightened out her hair.  “Well, you have that right.”<br/></p><p>
Okayu continued laughing.  She did find the new cell mate entertaining.<br/></p><p>
“So, Okayu, you have a girlfriend?”<br/></p><p>
“Yeah… sort of.”<br/></p><p>
“How do you ‘sort of’ have a girlfriend?”<br/></p><p>
“She doesn’t understand that I didn’t want to settle down quite yet – don’t get me wrong – I love her to death - but I need my freedom. And so, I ran away and got caught by Haachama.  But then Akai Haato came and offered me a stay.”<br/></p><p>
“Are they sisters?”<br/></p><p>
“No.”<br/></p><p>
“Who’s Akai Haato?”<br/></p><p>
“The owner of this island resort.”<br/></p><p>
“Who’s Haachama?”<br/></p><p>
“The owner of this island resort.”<br/></p><p>
“So… they’re related?”<br/></p><p>
“No.”<br/></p><p>
“Partners?”<br/></p><p>
“No.”<br/></p><p>
“So… then who’s Haato?”<br/></p><p>
“The owner of this island resort.”<br/></p><p>
“UGHHHH!!!”  Shion wanted to hit something.  “This isn’t a resort!”<br/></p><p>
“Of course, it is.”  And then she heard the prison cell door across from her open.  “I was just napping before Koro-san finds me.  It’s kind of like a game for us.  I hide and she finds me.  She’s a Doggo and has great senses.  It makes her really upset and I love when she gets upset at me.”  Okayu purred, “Ummmm – she looks super-hot when she gets angry.”<br/></p><p>
Okayu was soon in front of Shion’s cell.  The Neko’s eyes were a spectacular purple, with thick lashes, and her hair was a silvery lavender, and she was gorgeous.  Shion’s jaw dropped slightly, when she saw the Neko in front of her.  She was as beautiful as her voice.<br/></p><p>
“Ah,” Okayu pointed to the shackles, “they placed magic dampeners on you.  Are you some type of magic user?”<br/></p><p>
Shion wondered why she couldn’t use any bit of magic while in the cell.  “Yes, I’m a very powerful witch… in training.”<br/></p><p>
“I guess you need to stay then.”<br/></p><p>
“WHAT?!”  Shion screeched, beside herself.<br/></p><p>
“Yeah, I need to abide by the laws, or Haachama will come out and I really don’t like to mess with her.  You don’t want Haachama to take over.  She’ll make us eat dinner and you really don’t want to eat her cooking.”  The Neko waved, “Ciao!”<br/></p><p>
And then, she skipped out of the dungeon.<br/></p><p>
Shion stood there pissed. She fell to her knees on the ground, smashing the ground with her fists, screaming in anger. She was still shackled and couldn’t believe the nerve of that cat girl.  What was this feeling?  She wanted her badly.<br/></p><p>
And then she heard that deep laughter, and a key in her cell door.<br/></p><p>
“Hah, I was just kidding with you,” the cat girl wouldn’t stop laughing.  “Come on.   Haato always leaves the keys at the entrance.”  She kept laughing, “Man, you should have seen your face. Priceless.”<br/></p><p>
“I hate you.”<br/></p><p>
“I love when women talk to me like that.”<br/></p><p>
Shion stood right in front of the Neko as she unlocked her ankle shackles.<br/></p><p>
“You’re really weird.”<br/></p><p>
Okayu popped up in front of her, holding the keys to undo her wrists.<br/></p><p>
“Everyone tells me that too.”<br/></p><p>
Shion didn’t know what came over her, but she planted a kiss on the cat girl’s lips and the cat girl laughed again.<br/></p><p>
“Everyone does that too.”<br/></p><p>
The Neko didn’t return her kiss, which infuriated her more.<br/></p><p>
“I’m not like everyone,” Shion huffed.<br/></p><p>
“Everyone says that too.”<br/></p><p>
Shion was getting angrier and angrier, which only made her want the cat girl more and more.<br/></p><p>
“Why are you so sexy and infuriating?” Shion screeched.<br/></p><p>
“Natural gift, I guess.”<br/></p><p>
The cat girl kept laughing.  “Follow me.”<br/></p><p>
“Anywhere,” Shion thought and hoped she wasn’t heard, but the Neko said, “heard that,” and laughed some more.<br/></p><p>
“Urghhhhhh!” Shion was so frustrated. </p><p> </p>
<p>Upstairs Marine had joined them for supper.  Haato was a wonderful hostess, but the food was horrendous.  Libations were delicious, and that’s really all that mattered to Marine.  She asked Haato if she could help fix her vessel and the cute blonde said she would be more than happy to have her clones fix her ship and make it even better than when she first sailed the seas.<br/></p><p>
Aqua stated she would oversee design and it might take a few days to get it all together.  Calculations came easy to Aqua, and she was already planning everything in her genius brain.<br/></p><p>
Marine was so proud of her daughter.<br/></p><p>
They decided to call the new ship the “LoveLove Aqua Marine Go.”  It sounded wonderful.<br/></p><p>
Suddenly the doors burst open, and there stood the old First Mate, Shion.  Her eyes were lowered and looking deadly.  She held her magic staff.<br/></p><p>
“Where is she?”<br/></p><p>
Aqua waved, “Hi Shion!”<br/></p><p>
Shion was shaking in anger.  And then she saw they had a banquet in front of them and she was starved.<br/></p><p>
“Who are you?” Haato asked.<br/></p><p>
“I’m the one you locked in your dungeon!”<br/></p><p>
“Hmm, I don’t recall having a dungeon.  You sure?”<br/></p><p>
“Shion, don’t be rude or I’ll have to fire you,” Marine stated, already drunk and holding a bottle of an amber drink.<br/></p><p>
“I quit!”<br/></p><p>
Aqua walked up to her and stared into her eyes.<br/></p><p>
She liked her best friend, and didn’t understand why she was so upset, but Aqua was especially intuitive and smart.<br/></p><p>
Shion noticed how very dark and purple her eyes were, and she had such a winsome look on her face, and that really beautiful soft and long head of hair.  Why was she finding her winsome look so attractive?<br/></p><p>
“What are you looking at?” Shion finally asked.<br/></p><p>
“Nothing,” Aqua finally said nonplussed.  “Yeah, my mistake.  I thought I saw something but it was nothing.”<br/></p><p>
“What do you mean nothing?”<br/></p><p>
“Meh,” Aqua waved her hand in the air.  “I thought maybe you had something on your face, but I was wrong.”<br/></p><p>
Shion started rubbing at her cheeks.  “What’s on my face?”<br/></p><p>
“My mistake.”<br/></p><p>
Aqua walked back to chat with Marine and none other than Okayu.  How’d she get over there?<br/></p><p>
She could hear them laughing and carrying on, and then Okayu walked over and gave Aqua a kiss on the cheek, and told her she was really cute, and then patted her head.<br/></p><p>
Shion was about to lose all decorum.  Not that she ever had decorum, but what little she might have had she was about to lose.<br/></p><p>
“WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!  …the.  FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!”<br/></p><p>
Everyone turned in her direction.  She lifted her staff, let out a defeated scream, and simply said, “I’m going back to take a nap.”  Stomping to the doors, “I’ll be on the ship.”<br/></p><p>
Marine was about to object since she was fired, but then she realized she wanted to rehire her, but Shion was already gone.  Ah well.</p><p>	Shion continued talking to herself as she walked back to the ship.  She was kicking up sand in her boots.<br/></p><p>
“Urgh, I hate sand!”<br/></p><p>
She felt someone breathing behind her neck and in an instant, she turned and both she and the person breathing down her neck screamed.<br/></p><p>
It was a bouncy and hyper Doggo girl, that was too cute for her own good.<br/></p><p>
“Hi, I’m Korone.”<br/></p><p>
“Oh hey, don’t tell me... Okayu’s girlfriend?”<br/></p><p>
“Wowowowow!  How’d you know?”<br/></p><p>
“Just… how my day is going.”<br/></p><p>
And then the Doggo girl grew upset, and growled in a low voice, “How do you know Okayu?”<br/></p><p>
“We shared a ce…”<br/></p><p>
Everything went dark.  The Doggo hit Shion so hard she flew across the sand like a skipping stone.<br/></p><p>
Shion lay there, stars floating over her view.  She was flat on her back looking up.  Oh wait, those were real stars.  She closed her eyes, groaning, “fuck my life,” and then passed out on the beach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. TeeTee Moments with Tea and Bread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hachaama chaama!  What's that lying on the beach?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4 – TeeTee Moments with Tea and Bread </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aqua really enjoyed her new friends and the company of Haato, Haachama, and Okayu, and then Marine was a really nice mom.  Her memories of her life as a MA1D unit were vague, like you had a dream you slightly recall, but it slowly fades over time.</p>
<p>            That’s what her past was like – a fading dream.</p>
<p>            Haato/Haachama graciously gave her a comfy room by the ocean, so she could walk out on the patio, watching the sunset, smelling the fragrance of island scents on the breeze, and listening to the waves.  It was a really nice little room.  It would suit her, because it would be close to where she would build the LoveLove Aqua Marine Go with Captain Marine and the Haachama clones.</p>
<p>She observed Haachama and Haato and surmised they were one in the same.  It was a fact in her database and known as DID (Disassociative Identity Disorder).  She had two distinct personalities.  Aqua liked them both, and thought it would be fun to have more than one personality, but it might get tiring after a while; in that way, she felt sorry for her new friend.</p>
<p>Haachama was extremely creative with her retreat grounds.  After dinner they all rode the roller coaster that toured the entire island.  They even got to ride in the ferris wheel, and were joined by Okayu’s girlfriend, who was extremely hyper and fun, randomly yipping and barking and saying, “Wowowowowow.”</p>
<p>Randomly, Aqua felt like petting the cute Doggo’s head, which made Okayu laugh.  She would pet her head, Okayu would laugh.  Since she liked Okayu’s laughter, she did it quite a few times; especially since Korone didn’t seem to mind.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>That leaves us to now, once again:</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Everyone else had left for the quarters, and Aqua told her mom she just wanted to walk on the beach.  Everything took on special meaning, as she felt the sand on her toes, and the way the ocean smelled in the evening, and how the trees with their bark and leaves gave off a scent like sitting by a fire and being warmed, and then the myriad flowers were so fragrant.</p>
<p>            A rainstorm suddenly burst through the clouds, and Aqua looked up.</p>
<p>            “Rain,” she stated plainly. </p>
<p>It felt soft on her skin.  The rain kept falling and she opened her mouth to catch the drops.  It was so fresh.  It made her want to cry. </p>
<p>She blinked, and realized rain was lovely when it fell from the sky.  It was like myriad tears of joy dancing toward the ground.</p>
<p>            Life… was amazing. </p>
<p>She couldn’t stop smiling. </p>
<p>Being alive… <em>was amazing</em>.</p>
<p>            And that’s when she nearly tripped over a random log on the beach.  She looked down, and saw it wasn’t a log – it was Shion lying on the sand.  At first, she thought it was a jellyfish, or random giant leek, but the closer she drew she could see it was definitely Shion.</p>
<p>She simply picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.  She could feel she had a fever, and was soaked from being out in the rain.  So, she removed her clothing and changed her into something dry, and then laid her in her bed, covering her with the blanket, and then got to work on lowering her fever.</p>
<p>Aqua stared at her for a moment, wondering why she was always so angry.  She had lovely features when she wasn’t scowling.  She liked her friend and hoped she felt better.</p>
<p>Aqua made herself a little bed on the floor and fell asleep beside Shion.</p>
<p>The next day when Aqua woke up, Shion was still asleep, so she felt at her forehead.  She still had a slight fever, and so Aqua made some cool cloths to place on her head, and continued to watch over her.</p>
<p>Aqua spent the morning designing ship plans, and then walked over to the Haachama clones, directing them on how to shape the boards and set aside supplies, and then met Marine for lunch.</p>
<p>“How have you been?” Marine asked, “I spent some time with that cat girl and the dog girl, and they’re a lot of fun.  Did you know there’s a random sheep on the island?”</p>
<p>“Random sheep, mom?”</p>
<p>Marine hugged Aqua whenever she called her mom.</p>
<p>“Yes Aqua.”  And then Marine suddenly remembered, “I wonder what happened to that old First Mate that I had?  That cheeky little witch?”</p>
<p>Aqua didn’t say anything about her beach find, as Marine jumped to another subject, and went on about a random sheep bard that stopped singing, and Haachama was upset she stopped singing, on the island and that Haachama was going to go out later to hunt it down.</p>
<p>            “Not sure if she wanted to eat her or offer her a job,” Marine giggled, and it made Aqua laugh.</p>
<p>Marine then went on to explain that she wanted a singing ship sheep and then laughed at how it sounded.  Aqua liked how lively her mom could be.</p>
<p>“A singing ship sheep would be fun,” Aqua agreed.</p>
<p>And they both continued laughing and finishing up lunch.</p>
<p>Aqua went back to her room in the evening.  Made some warm soup and fed a disoriented Shion the soup, laid her back down and then fell asleep beside her on the floor for another night.</p>
<p>            The next morning Shion woke slowly, feeling like she’d slept a week, and then lifted a hand to feel a warm cloth on top of her head.</p>
<p>            “What,” she mumbled, looking over where she was at and then saw something on the floor beside her.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” she asked.</p>
<p>            “Oh hi!” Aqua’s eyes popped open when she saw her friend awake.</p>
<p>Shion grimaced.  “How’d,” she sat up, “how’d I get here?  Why am I here?”</p>
<p>            “I found you on the beach.”</p>
<p>            “Oh yeah,” Shion recalled the titan punch of the Doggo girl.  “Okay, well I’ll be heading out now.”</p>
<p>            “Wait.” Aqua rushed over.  “Would you like some breakfast?”</p>
<p>            “No.”</p>
<p>            “You should eat.”</p>
<p>            Shion looked down at the nightgown.  “How’d I get into this ugly piece of clothing?”</p>
<p>            “I changed you so that you’d be more comfortable.  Your clothes were soaked and you had a fever, and so I thought I should make sure you were dry and comfortable.”  Aqua pointed to her clothes neatly folded on the table at the back and her magic staff leaning against the wall.  “I placed everything over there.”</p>
<p>            “How long,” Shion rubbed at her eyes.  “How long have I been sleeping?”</p>
<p>            “Two days.”</p>
<p>            “WHAAAAAAAAAT?!”</p>
<p>            “You had a fever and didn’t look well.  And so, I gave you soup and let you sleep and rest.”</p>
<p>            Shion realized Aqua had been taking care of her, and despite it seeming like a nice thing, she couldn’t let this ex-robot think she was appreciative in any way.</p>
<p>            “Well, that was bothersome.”</p>
<p>            “Why?” Aqua asked, and went to the stovetop to place a tea pot with water.  “Why would that be bothersome?”</p>
<p>            “Because I think you are foolish doing all this for me.”</p>
<p>            “I think I was taking care of my friend.”</p>
<p>            Shion’s throat felt an odd tightness that she’d never felt before.  She wasn’t used to kindness like this, and spent her entire life fending for herself. </p>
<p>“I’m not your friend.  You abandoned me in the dungeon and you don’t do anything that I’d perceive as friendship.”</p>
<p>            “Okay.”  Aqua brought over some warm tea and a warm piece of bread, placing it on a small table she scooted over to the bedside.  “If you think so, then I’m not going to change your opinion.”</p>
<p>            She then took an insulated container, filling it with warm tea for herself and grabbed a piece of bread.</p>
<p>            “I need to head out to finish building the ship.”  Aqua placed a little cap on her head, which made her look extra adorable.  “Please feel free to let yourself out and don’t worry.”</p>
<p>            Aqua simply left.</p>
<p>            Shion sat there, looking over the tea and bread, and realized the sun had just come up. Aqua was heading out to work very early.</p>
<p>            “Urgh,” she growled.  “I hate when people act nice!”  But she lifted the bread and took a bite.  It was delicious and she was starved.  And then she tasted the tea.  It was a soft chamomile and reminded her of when she was a child.</p>
<p>            She let out another frustrated scream.  “Doesn’t she realize I don’t like her?”</p>
<p>            She continued to grumble since that’s what she preferred, but she couldn’t get Aqua’s winsome smile out of her thoughts for the remainder of the morning.</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>            Shion had changed back to her outfit, grabbed her staff and walked out the patio to see the large skeleton of a ship being built.  She walked over to see Aqua working hard, high up on one of the masts, with Marine below, painting the bough, and the Haachama clones hammering away at the rest of the ship.</p>
<p>            “Oh, there you are!” Marine yelled from painting the side of the ship.  “I want to re-hire you.  My daughter wants to be the navigator, and so there’s an opening for a First Mate again.”</p>
<p>            Shion simply shook her head, and then realized she had nothing else to do, nor did she want to be stranded on Haachama Island, so said, “Sure, why not?”</p>
<p>            She also realized Captain Marine didn’t sound drunk.</p>
<p>            She held her hand over her brow since the sun was high, watching that strange girl really high up with the main mast.</p>
<p>            Without realizing, Shion felt a strange attachment to the young newly alive girl, and she yelled, “You should be careful up there!”</p>
<p>            It surprised Aqua so much to hear Shion yell, that her attention switched to her voice, instead of the placement of her hands, and she grabbed at air.  Her foot moved in the same manner, and she lost her footing.</p>
<p>Her body flipped backward off the mast and plummeted nearly four stories down. </p>
<p>Her very short life flashed before her eyes within seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Witch Way is Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aqua gets a Neko makeover.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5 – Witch Way is Up</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion had no time to react. But react she did.  In fact, her reaction was amazingly fast, but amazingly ill-planned.</p>
<p>            “<em>With the quickness of a cat landing on all feet</em>,” She spread out her staff, “<em>Protect Aqua-chan with the same quickened ease!</em>”</p>
<p>            Aqua chan fell past the main deck, through the skeleton of the entire ship to the hull where the engine was kept.</p>
<p>            The whole ship shook when she hit the bottom, and Marine jumped up in an instant, letting out a scream.</p>
<p>            Soon, both her and Shion were running up the gang planks, along the upper ribs of the ship, until just below the masthead, to find where Aqua landed.</p>
<p>            They stood at the main deck looking down below to see where she’d gone.</p>
<p>            “I don’t want to look,” Marine surprised Shion, sounding like she might get emotional.  She’d never seen her get emotional. </p>
<p>            And then they heard a small “<em>meow</em>,” coming from down below.</p>
<p>            Shion and Marine did a double take, looking toward each other, and then back down.</p>
<p>            Two glowing eyes looked up at them.</p>
<p>            <em>Oh no,</em> Shion thought to herself.  First the water fiasco and now this.  She stepped back slightly. She seriously needed to stop herself before using magic.</p>
<p>            And then a pink blur leapt up from the bottom of the boat onto the deck.</p>
<p>            Marine and Shion stood still.</p>
<p>            “Hi mom.”</p>
<p>            Marine leapt over and hugged Aqua tightly.  “You’re alive.”</p>
<p>            Aqua nodded, “yeah… yeah.”  She smiled to herself.  “I am alive.”</p>
<p>            Aqua was fine. </p>
<p>Shion breathed a sigh of relief, but then slowly realized Aqua had two small Neko ears, waggling at the top of her head, similar to that hot Okayu, and she had a little pink tail wagging slowly behind her. </p>
<p>Shion slowly backed up, and then turned to walk away.  She’d turned her into a cat girl with that incantation.</p>
<p>“Thank you Shion.”</p>
<p>Shion slowly turned.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you mean.”</p>
<p>“I heard you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you heard.”</p>
<p>“Your magic spell – like when you gave me life.”</p>
<p>Aqua walked up extremely close to Shion, and then Shion saw something on her cheek and it made her feel extremely uneasy.  There was a tear on Aqua’s cheek.</p>
<p>“You’re my best friend Shion.”</p>
<p>Shion was speechless.  She nervously swiped at her loose bangs, and then straightened her skirt and small vest.</p>
<p>“I don’t know where you get those strange ideas.”</p>
<p>But before Shion could speak or respond, Aqua turned to her mom, Marine.  “I like cats like Okayu.”</p>
<p>“It’s a good look on you.”</p>
<p>And then Aqua kept waggling her ears and pranced with her tail swishing, looking so happy.</p>
<p>As if Okayu had heard the ancient cat call, she leapt onto the ship’s bough, followed by Korone. </p>
<p>“Need help?” Korone asked.  She looked over the ship.  “I think it will rain in two hours and fifteen minutes and twenty-one seconds.  It needs awnings.”</p>
<p>“What’s she doing here?” Shion was beside herself, somewhat concerned she might get punched again.  “And why is she so weird?”</p>
<p>“Our other two ship mates!  A perfect pirate pair.” Marine yelled, “This calls for a drink!”</p>
<p>Haachama walked up with her arm around a sheep girl, both donning shades and looking cool.  They held six packs of beer and bottles of wine. </p>
<p>“Time to party!” Marine was doing a strange dance, holding onto Aqua’s hand as she spun her daughter around, showing off her tail and new look.</p>
<p>Okayu gave Aqua a high-five, “great look!”</p>
<p>Aqua blushed.  “Thank you, big sis.”</p>
<p>Korone suddenly hugged Aqua and kissed her on the cheek. </p>
<p>“You’re family now.”</p>
<p>Aqua was beaming.  She loved being a Neko. </p>
<p>Suddenly all the clones were dancing and the sheep started rapping, while everyone began dancing, especially the Doggo girl who could really bust some moves, along with Okayu.</p>
<p>            Shion slowly turned around and left the ship.</p>
<p>            She could hear them all singing and partying on the half-done ship.  <em>Really?</em>  They could have waited for it to be finished.</p>
<p>            What was this feeling inside?   She kept seeing that winsome smile and how Aqua looked even more amazingly cute with the cat ears, as if she could get any cuter…</p>
<p>            “<em>Oh no</em>,” Shion smacked the ground with her staff. “<em>What am I thinking?  Why am I thinking, ‘she couldn’t get any cuter?’</em>”</p>
<p>            There was something wrong with her brain.</p>
<p>            “No,” she repeated to herself.  “I can do this.  She’s just very irritating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party wore on into the evening, as they all got together taking direction from Aqua and nearly finishing the ship.  One or two more days and it would be sea-worthy. </p>
<p>Korone and the sheep sewed all the awnings that went over the crew’s quarters, and Marine, being a truly hidden talent, painted the most beautiful mural on the side of the ship of herself lounging in a risqué pose, leading the crew with a cute version of each member painted.  She said she would add to the design with each new member. </p>
<p>As the sun set, Aqua stayed to put finishing touches at the ships helm.  She loved the LoveLove Aqua Marine Go and knew it was a work of love from all of them.  She even spoke to the ship as if it were alive.  But then, she knew what it was like to be alone in the world and thankful for a kind voice or word.</p>
<p>She was extremely tired having not slept much, what with taking care of the small witch for two days and then building an entire ship.  While polishing the boat’s wheel at the helm she dozed off mid-polishing, and uncomfortably sat on the seat behind the wheel, falling asleep, her arm still outstretched as if she’d been frozen in place.</p>
<p> That’s when a small girl walked up behind her and placed a small blanket over her shoulders.</p>
<p>“You’re so dumb,” she whispered.  “You’re going to work yourself into an early grave and then why did I bother bringing you to life?”</p>
<p>Shion didn’t have anywhere to sleep, and so she sat down under the awning Korone had placed with a comfy lounging couch for those to sit and chat as the helmsman steered the ship.  Korone thought the helms person might get lonely.</p>
<p>She sat on the couch across from the sleeping cat girl, and watched her start to polish the boat wheel while asleep.  It made her laugh.</p>
<p><em>She’s certainly a hard worker</em>, Shion thought, and got up – removing the cloth from her hand, and then stood and stared down at the sleeping Aqua.  She really was a cute Neko.</p>
<p>Eventually, she moved her to the couch and covered her up, and then cuddled up beside her and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Morning Fill Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AquShio grow closer... much closer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6 – Morning Fill Up</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rising of the sun woke Aqua.  She felt warmed by her blanket, and wanted to snuggle more, but realized she only had another day of work and then was placing the ship on the water and seeing how well she’d float.</p>
<p>            “Good morning, LoveLove Aqua Marine Go.”  She grinned and then pushed off her blanket, which rolled to the ground.</p>
<p>            “What the…?!”</p>
<p>            The blanket spoke.</p>
<p>            Aqua blinked a few times.  Blankets come to life also?</p>
<p>            “I’m sorry blanket.”  She patted it and then a head popped out from underneath.</p>
<p>            “Shion?” she was so happy to see her there.  “Good morning!”</p>
<p>            “Why’d you do that?!”</p>
<p>            “Do what?”</p>
<p>            “Throw me on the floor!”</p>
<p>            “Sorry.  I thought you were the blanket.” </p>
<p>Aqua stood, and then worked on helping Shion to her feet, but instead grabbed around her chest, filling her up like she’d never been felt before. </p>
<p>In fact, since Aqua had only been alive for less than a month, she’d never felt anything like this, and she squeezed, wondering why they were so much smaller than the ones she had.</p>
<p>            “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!”</p>
<p>            “It’s okay, I didn’t feel anything.”</p>
<p>            “And what’s <em>that</em> supposed to mean?!”</p>
<p>            “Nothing.”</p>
<p>            Aqua was actually blushing, and had to think on her feet quickly.  She picked up the blanket and threw it over Shion’s head and then ran off the boat and back to her room, and hid behind the door.</p>
<p>            Becoming a human came with so many wonderful things, but it also meant she had to face angry Shion a lot.  It was getting tiring, but she also kind of liked it.  She kind of liked how she was always mad at her.  And she looked over her hands and smiled.  Those things felt nice, especially since they belonged to her favorite person.</p>
<p>            She’d gotten a habit of chewing on her thumb nail when she was in a quandary, and so she bit on her nail for a moment wondering if it was safe to go back to the boat.  She really had to get to work.</p>
<p>            At the boat, Shion whipped the blanket off her head, and was sitting on the floor of the helm, steaming.  She grumbled for a moment and then made it to her feet. </p>
<p><em>What was that all about?</em>  What did she mean, <em>nothing</em>?  Shion felt at her chest.  Okay, yes, there wasn’t much to feel, but really.  Why’d she touch her then?</p>
<p>            Shion straightened up her small top and then after gathering herself and lifting her staff she left the ship.</p>
<p>            “Where’d that perverted ex-robot go?”</p>
<p>            Shion walked along the side of the ship.  That’s when she was met by none other than the hot Neko, Okayu.</p>
<p>            “Yo, how’s it going?”</p>
<p>            “Horrible.”</p>
<p>            “Oh, I see – having your usual type of day.”</p>
<p>            “You’re not very likable, are you?”</p>
<p>            “Everyone falls in love with me, so I think maybe you are trying to talk yourself into something.”</p>
<p>            “Did you know your dog girlfriend punched me the other day?”</p>
<p>            “She did?”</p>
<p>            Okayu looked over the small witch.  “Hm, where?”</p>
<p>            “Here,” Shion pointed to her jaw.</p>
<p>            Okayu kissed her quickly on the chin.  Shion’s heart skipped wildly.  She was kissed by the hot Neko. Would she wash her chin ever again?  Of course, she would.</p>
<p>            “Hahaha,” Okayu laughed breezily.  “I paid you for the trouble.”  And then Okayu lowered, whispering so close to Shion she couldn’t help but turn a bright red, and she gulped.  “be sure not to tell Koro-san.  You only get one kiss.”</p>
<p>            “You’re!”  Shion back up, stomping her foot.  “You’re driving me crazy more than that stupid ex-robot and her perverted feeling me up ways!”</p>
<p>            Okayu kept laughing, “cute – she felt you up” as she walked over to the boat where Marine had already showed up with a thermos of coffee.</p>
<p>            “Yo-hoy, helmsman Kayu!”</p>
<p>            “Yo-hoy,” Okayu replied, “Captain Marine.”</p>
<p>            “Where’s our interior designer Doggo?”</p>
<p>            “She’s coming.  I mean… she already came this morning, but she’ll be coming soon.”</p>
<p>            Marine laughed much too heartily at that comment, Shion thought.  She simply walked off, wondering where she could take a quick shower after hearing what she heard, despite considering on never washing her chin again.</p>
<p>            She spied Aqua sneakily leaving her room, closing the door behind her, and then stomped up to her, “What are you doing?!”</p>
<p>            Aqua screamed in surprise, but quickly calmed herself.  “I’m going to work.”</p>
<p>            She ran her hand across her cap brim, lowering it over her eyes.  “See ya!”</p>
<p>            Shion was fuming.  What was with all these women treating her like a leftover piece of meatloaf?</p>
<p>            But then Aqua walked back to her, handing her a set of keys.  “You’re welcome to go inside if you don’t want to help with the ship, and use the facilities.  I have some fresh bread inside.  Mi casa e su casa, as I heard someone say once.”</p>
<p>            She nodded once in respect, looking like a longshoreman leaving for the day as she held her thermos of tea, and then turned and went on her way to finish building the ship.</p>
<p>            Shion could hear them all in the distance chatting and being friendly.  Now she’s showing off her multi-lingual skills?</p>
<p>            The young witch decided she didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth, or however that adage went, and went inside the room to shower and get a quick bite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, Shion after watching them all work busily on the ship, decided to join.  Korone asked her to help paint inside the crews’ quarters. </p>
<p>When Shion walked inside the rooms she was astonished at how lovely it was designed.  The Doggo actually knew what she was doing.  She had designed the interior with fluffy throw pillows on couches, desks with comfy chairs and pink, green and white cotton comforters.  There was the bedroom for her and Okayu, and then the Captain’s quarters, and then there was Aqua and Shion’s quarters… with one bed.</p>
<p>            “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Shion stated.  “Why is there only one bed in here?”</p>
<p>            “Don’t you two like to sleep together too?”</p>
<p>            “No, we do not.  I’d prefer she slept outside like a dog.”</p>
<p>            “I don’t sleep outside.”</p>
<p>            “Oh,” Shion coughed into her hand, realizing her offensive remark.</p>
<p>            “But it does sound fun.”</p>
<p>            <em>Oh good, she was too stupid to be offended, </em>Shion thought.</p>
<p>            And then Korone kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.  “I’m glad we’ll be ship mates.”</p>
<p>            Shion whapped at her, with slappy hands for her to back off.  “I don’t like to be touched by random Doggos.”</p>
<p>            “Okay, then I won’t be random.”  And she hugged her again.  “You’re so cute.”</p>
<p>            Shion slumped in her strong grip, as she nearly hugged her to death.  This dog was much too friendly, and Shion couldn’t breathe.  She was squirming, as she was slowly being hugged to death.</p>
<p>            When she released, the small witch exhaled heavily, finally catching her breath.  <em>This Doggo is going to kill me if I’m not careful.</em></p>
<p>            Okayu walked in on the scene and laughed. </p>
<p>Shion’s eye steeled at the Neko.  “You need to keep a leash on that one.”</p>
<p>            “A leash,” and then Okayu couldn’t stop laughing, as Korone joined.</p>
<p>            Korone then walked up to Okayu, “maybe later – might be fun.”</p>
<p>            “Degenerates,” Shion huffed under her breath, and walked away.  She could hear them still laughing and carrying on as she left.</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>            The sun was setting and the boat was basically complete.  Haachama asked them if they wanted to come back to the mansion for their going away party, and they agreed.  Even Shion joined, and the night was filled with music, Haachama clone dancing, and more dancing and then Watame the sheep, rapped and sang quite a few numbers.</p>
<p>            When it was all over, she said after her month of gigs she might join Marine’s crew since she’d been asked to be their singing ship sheep.  She thought it would be fun. </p>
<p>            In the morning they’d launch the ship.  If it floated well, they’d be leaving by early morning for places unknown and adventures yet to be experienced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Aqua was very tired as she went to her room, but then realized she didn’t have the keys.  She sat on the porch and watched the ocean’s movement.</p>
<p>            “Tomorrow you get to finally get in the water.”</p>
<p>            “Who are you talking to?” Shion wandered up to her, noticing how attractive she looked in her blue and white dress with an oversize white cashmere sweater.</p>
<p>            “LoveLove Aqua Marine Go.”</p>
<p>            “The ship?’</p>
<p>            Aqua smiled so that her whole face lit up, and looked up to Shion, nodding. </p>
<p>With the night sky, Aqua had a lovely face, with the brightest dark purple eyes.  They sparkled in the reflection of the moon’s light.</p>
<p>            Shion blushed, despite herself.</p>
<p>            “Why, um, why are you out here?”</p>
<p>            “I don’t have my keys.”</p>
<p>            “Well why didn’t you just ask?”</p>
<p>            Aqua didn’t speak for a moment, considering why, and then said, “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>            Shion wasn’t sure how to answer that, and then asked, “you did a good job on the boat.”</p>
<p>            “Thank you.”</p>
<p>            Shion finally sat down beside the small ex-robot.  “Here.” She handed her the keys.</p>
<p>            “Where will you sleep?”</p>
<p>            “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>            Aqua placed the keys back into Shion’s hand.  “They say that the one who builds the ship should sleep in it the night before its launched.”  Aqua again smiled much too warmly, and Shion again blushed despite herself.</p>
<p>            “You… you can sleep here… with me if you’d like.”</p>
<p>            “No, I wouldn’t like that.” </p>
<p>Aqua got up and walked to the ship.</p>
<p>            Shion slowly began to boil, her anger rising slowly, and then she growled, “Urgh, how dare she reject me like that?!” And then she screamed again.  “URGH!”</p>
<p>            Aqua knew exactly what she was doing, and she smiled all the way back to sleep on her ship.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. “LoveLove Aqua Marine Go” Sets Sail into a Sea Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enter a sea monster, and an unexpected new crewmate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7 – “LoveLove Aqua Marine Go” Sets Sail into a Sea Monster</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marine and her crew waved goodbye to Haato and her beautiful island, promising to visit next time they’re in the area.  Haachama, unbeknownst to the crew, left them a surprise on the ship. She liked surprises.</p>
<p>            As the ship floated off into lands unknown, the Haachama clones all waved and sang, “Haachama chamaaaaa,” over and over again.  The Piggos did a rousing cheer and played taiko drums in time.</p>
<p>            The boat sat in the water and didn’t have one leak.  It was sea worthy, and Marine called out, “Set Sail!  Yahoy!”</p>
<p>            The crew of Korone, Okayu, Aqua, and a reluctant Shion, repeated back, “Yahoy!”</p>
<p>            The sails went up and the ship took off with a strong wind out to sea.</p>
<p>            As all took their places on the ship, Aqua walked up to where Okayu steered the ship.  She sat on the lounge with the awning and watched the sea, feeling the breeze against her face.</p>
<p>            “Little Neko sis, how’s it going?”</p>
<p>            Aqua giggled at the affectionate name. </p>
<p>            Okayu noted that she always seemed so shy and her gaze would dart away to look anywhere else but at the person she was speaking with.</p>
<p>            “How’s it going with Shion?”</p>
<p>            “She’s my best friend.” Aqua brightly remarked, and then looked down to see Shion standing along the starboard side.</p>
<p>            Okayu gazed down to where Aqua stared.  “Yeah, I’m not sure she knows that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marine marched up to the front of the ship, standing akimbo, and announced.  “This is a really small crew.  First thing, we need to find more crew members.”</p>
<p>            Aqua peeked up over the helm to see Marine making a speech.</p>
<p>            “There is a group of islands known for cooks just… um,” she spied up at Aqua, “Navigator, where’s that island?  It’s named Candy-something-or-other, maybe chocolate-bar-or-something…?”</p>
<p>            Aqua pointed to the east.</p>
<p>            “Yahoy, let’s head that way Kayu!”</p>
<p>            Okayu saluted, “Yessir Senchou!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Korone was trying to cook everyone a nice meal, and doing a somewhat poor job.  Shion walked into the kitchen to grab a snack, saw Korone flipping burgers, and turned around to leave, but was met with, “Hey Shooin, want to help me cook?”</p>
<p>            “It’s Shion.”</p>
<p>            “Shooin, wanna help me cook?”</p>
<p>            “It’s Sheeeee- on.”</p>
<p>            “Okay, whatever you like Shooooooo-in.  Want to help me cook?”</p>
<p>            “Saying more ‘shoooooo’s’ won’t make it right.”</p>
<p>            Korone nodded, looking intensely at Shion.  “Okay… Shoin.  ShOin – got it!  Wanna help me cook?”</p>
<p>            Shion lowered her eyes, and then rubbed her head like she was nurturing a headache.  She sighed extremely loudly, and then turned and walked out of the kitchen, heading up to the top where the cute Neko was steering the ship.  She couldn’t believe the Neko was in love with that doggo.</p>
<p>            To her surprise, Aqua was steering at the helm.</p>
<p>            “Where’s Okayu?!  You don’t know how to steer a ship.”</p>
<p>            “She’s downstairs helping Korone cook.  And she recently taught me how to steer a ship.”</p>
<p>            “Recently?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“But I didn’t pass… her?”  Shion looked around the area, “Where’s that no-good Captain?  Doesn’t she usually steer?”</p>
<p>            “She said she was taking a nap.”</p>
<p>            “Our lives on this ship are in your hands?”</p>
<p>            “Yes.  And I have very capable hands.”  Aqua let go of the ship’s wheel to show her hands, and the boat keeled to one side quickly, as the wind picked up, churning the waves more violently.</p>
<p>            “Baqua, let me steer!” Shion grabbed the wheel, but Aqua grabbed it back, and the ship was moving this way and that, skipping across the waves as they grew more and more turbulent.</p>
<p>            “Shion, I know what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>            “Give me that.”</p>
<p>            “Stop it!”</p>
<p>            “No, you stop it!”</p>
<p>            They were girly slapping one another away from the ship’s wheel, as the boat began skipping over the waves, catching air, bouncing up and down.</p>
<p>            The ship’s wheel was spinning, as they fought over it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            In the kitchen the burgers were flying.  Okayu laughed and started catching them with a plate and then quickly eating each burger, “mogu mogu.”</p>
<p>            “Game and Watch Chef!” Korone yelled, as she tossed more burgers to Okayu, who leapt over the counter catching burgers in her mouth.</p>
<p>            Okayu was cracking up.  “Hah, two points!”</p>
<p>            Korone threw another, Okayu missed, and it flew outside the door.</p>
<p>            Marine walked out from her chambers, having been awakened by the constant movement, and the fact the boat was skimming across the higher waves, slipped on the burger and flew up and onto her back.</p>
<p>            “What the…?” Marine lay on her back, but had a bird’s eye view of the thick and dark clouds overhead.</p>
<p>She scrambled to her feet, and looked up at the encroaching storm, thunder, lightning and clouds thick with torrential rain.  It was headed their way and they were being swallowed by a storm unlike any she’d ever seen.</p>
<p>            “Whoa, lower the sails!  Everyone on deck!  Storm ahead!  STORM AHEAD!”</p>
<p>            Marine was screaming they were in an emergency situation while at the helm, Aqua and Shion continued fighting over the wheel.</p>
<p>The ship skipped more and more violently to the right and then the left, bouncing over the waves.</p>
<p>            Little did the two know a storm was brewing and headed their way.</p>
<p>            Okayu leapt onto the trysail and Korone was at the jib.</p>
<p>            Marine made her way to the helm and stood behind the two fighting young’uns.</p>
<p>            “Out of my way!” She pushed her way in-between them, as they finally noticed the turbulent sky and storm. </p>
<p>            “You two,” Marine directed, sounding like a Captain for once, “go help OkaKoro.”</p>
<p>            “Okakoro?” Shion asked.</p>
<p>            “It’s their <em>ship</em> name.”</p>
<p>            ….</p>
<p>            “Yes, Captain Mom,” Aqua instantly saluted.</p>
<p>            Shion wanted to roll her eyes at Aqua still acting she was Marine’s actual child.</p>
<p>A giant wave – like the kind you see in end of times movies, or like that really bad movie on Netflix about the hurricane heist - hit and engulfed the entire ship. </p>
<p>Everyone was hanging onto whatever they could.  Shion, without thinking, grabbed onto Aqua, them both sliding to one side. </p>
<p>            They stood, arms around one another, drenched, as the water rushed across every surface.</p>
<p>            Okayu stabbed her claws into one mast and Korone slid across to the far side of the boat, nearly flying off the edge.</p>
<p>            Marine gripped the ship’s wheel, trying to keep it straight, facing into the cresting waves.</p>
<p>            Suddenly tentacles sprang from the ocean, directly behind Shion and Aqua.  They both turned – eyes wide, gripping around one another tighter.  Within seconds, they were both grabbed by the tentacles and flung high up into the air.</p>
<p>            Both were screaming, grasping at air, as the tentacles pulled them down into the water.</p>
<p>            Korone watched and jumped without a second thought into the water to fetch them.  She liked to fetch things.</p>
<p>            The other two were too busy trying to keep the ship afloat.</p>
<p>            Suddenly a small green haired girl walked up and yelled, louder than any other human or creature had ever yelled, “STOP!” … and then threw a random desk she’d found below deck.</p>
<p>            The storm began to subside.  The clouds dissipated, and waves softened, but Marine and Okayu both ran to the edge of the boat.</p>
<p>            “They’re gone,” both quietly said.  They were looking everywhere trying to find any sign of Aqua or Korone, or even Shion, but she was sort of an afterthought.</p>
<p>            Okayu hated water and didn’t want to jump in, despite knowing she should be braver and more of a kickass heroine because that’s what Neko’s with low sexy voices who sounded like tomboys usually were, but that was too much effort and it was two hours past her nap time plus the added burgers; which just made her feel kind’a barfy.</p>
<p>            Marine was the Captain and couldn’t abandon ship, and secretly desired to be wrapped in those tentacles, like really, really, she wanted to be wrapped in those tenta’s, but would never admit to anyone. </p>
<p>“Why couldn’t it have taken me?” she bravely whispered.</p>
<p>            And what was with the green-haired girl who suddenly appeared?</p>
<p>            The two turned and asked, “Who are you?”</p>
<p>            “Rushia, Uruha Rushia.”   Her bright red eyes blinked and then she asked, “Where am I?  Last I recall…” she cleared her throat, “oh, never mind.” </p>
<p>She left for the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Undersea Rescue and Rushia’s Kinky Matchmaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More high-sea hijinks for a young witch when she meets the new crew member - the talented necromancer, Rushia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8 – Undersea Rescue and Rushia’s Kinky Matchmaking</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aqua and Shion were smushed together, either uncomfortably or fortunately, depending on perspective.</p>
<p>            The giant squid had them tightly in its tentacles and continued pulling them further and further undersea.</p>
<p>            Shion was quickly trying to remember the best spell to use to make the squid release, but she was without her staff and a free hand, and after the last few times she’d used her powers she didn’t want to turn them into squids, or have the squid blow up with them in its tentacles. </p>
<p>Aqua was enjoying being close to her best friend, but also knew they were running out of air quickly.</p>
<p>            The two looked into one another’s eyes realizing this could be it.  This could be the end.  Shion wanted her end to be more heroic.  Aqua considered giving Shion the last of her air, and so she jammed her lips up against Shion breathing into her mouth.</p>
<p>            Shion’s eyes widened, surprised by the maneuver.  <em>So, she does have a thing for me?</em></p>
<p>Shion pulled away instantly, yelling underwater, “are you crazy?”  Water rushed into her mouth. She was swallowing… water quickly, and began asphyxiating.</p>
<p>            Korone spotted them being pulled further and further into the depths of the ocean.  She was an Inugami, after all, and swam with lightning speed toward the two new friends, ShOin and Little Neko.  (Her thoughts, not mine.)</p>
<p>            Once close enough, she bit down hard on the tentacle holding the two, and began whipping her head around, biting it to make it release, like it was a chew toy, stabbing her claws into the tenta and making the squid squirm.</p>
<p>            A tentacle grabbed her leg but it couldn’t get her to let go.</p>
<p><em>What’s with this sea doggo?</em> The squid thought. “<em>Ow</em>.”</p>
<p>The doggo was tenacious, going after that tentacle making it release the two.</p>
<p>“You’re a scary doggo!” the squid cried, “and really mean,” shooting back to the bottom of the ocean.</p>
<p><em>It talks?</em>  Korone thought that was kind of cool.</p>
<p>She was losing air quick and grabbed them both by the scruff of their necks, swimming upward.  Air was leaving quickly; she just made it to the top, taking a much-needed breath.</p>
<p>            The two floated looking like discarded trash.</p>
<p>            “There they are!” Marine yelled.</p>
<p>            Okayu threw a net and Rushia walked out to watch, munching on a burger.  She raised a hand, lifting the waves so that it delivered the three to the deck, all rolling out like wet rags.</p>
<p>            Aqua coughed up water, leaning to her side.</p>
<p>            Korone was coughing and then started shaking the water off… like a dog.</p>
<p>            Shion was out of it.</p>
<p>            “I should give her mouth-to-mouth but I kind of don’t,” slowly, “want… to,” Marine spoke and she looked to Okayu, who looked to Rushia, who looked to her sandwich, taking another bite.</p>
<p>            “I’ll do it.” Aqua bravely sat up.  “I’m good.”</p>
<p>            She grinned as she lowered to start breathing into her mouth.</p>
<p>            Shion woke with a start, coughing up water.  When she saw Aqua over her she slapped her across the face.</p>
<p>            “That’s twice.”</p>
<p>            Aqua rubbed her cheek, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>##################################################################</strong>
</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>They all sat in the galley munching on burgers, the ordeal finally over.</p>
<p>            “So, Koro-chan saved you all.”  Marine announced, “I think that means she deserves a raise.”</p>
<p>            “A raise?1” Shion asked.  “You haven’t paid me for months!”</p>
<p>            Aqua added, “and then I saved Shion with my breath of life. Do I get a raise?”</p>
<p>            “You all get a raise!”  Marine lifted her beer, already soused, and all followed, except for Shion.</p>
<p>            Shion took a bite of her burger, grumbling under her breath, “with what money?”</p>
<p>            “By the way,” Aqua asked, “who is that?”</p>
<p>            They all turned to the green-haired girl. </p>
<p>“Rushia.  Uruha Rushia.”  She shook Aqua’s hand, “nice to meet you.  I hear you’re the hot Captain’s daughter.”</p>
<p>            “Yes I am.  And that’s my best friend.”  Aqua pointed to Shion.</p>
<p>Shion looked over to see Aqua smiling her direction. </p>
<p>“I’m going to go for a walk.”</p>
<p>Shion got up from the table, to go out onto the deck.  The horizon was gorgeous as the sun lowered.  She felt at her lips.  That kiss – she was sure it was a kiss.  She didn’t get why this weird ex-robot liked her so much.  But… the kiss.  It was a kiss, right?   The ex-robot kissed her and she could still feel it on her lips.</p>
<p>            First stop, she was going to leave this boat of crazy people. </p>
<p>            And who was that green-haired girl and when did she join the crew?</p>
<p>            “I can show you how to use your powers.”</p>
<p>            “AH!” Shion jumped in place as the new girl was suddenly behind her.</p>
<p>            “You’re a witch, right?” the green-haired girl, who was now pink-haired, asked.</p>
<p>            “Yeah.”</p>
<p>            “A very weak witch.”</p>
<p>            “Wha…” she coughed, affronted.  “And who are you?  A hair colorist?”</p>
<p>            “Rushia.  Uruha Rushia.”</p>
<p>            “I know <em>that</em> – I meant… what are you.”</p>
<p>            “I’m a necromancer.  I talk to the dead and such and can hear all of them.”  She looked out to the ocean.  “There are many voices there.”</p>
<p>            This grabbed the young witch’s attention.  She’d never met a necromancer before.</p>
<p>            “How’d you get on the ship?”</p>
<p>            “I think… well, let’s not get into that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Marine walked up.  “Hey, Rushia want to go to my cabin and discuss what jobs you can do on the ship?”</p>
<p>            “Okay.  I’d love to go to your cabin and show you what I can do.”</p>
<p>            “Would you?” Marine flirtatiously moved closer.</p>
<p>            “I’d love to.”</p>
<p>            “I’d love it if you did.”</p>
<p>            Rushia was extremely close to the Captain.  “I would love that…”</p>
<p>            “Oh my god, both of you just go,” Shion was going to lose it with this sexual banter.</p>
<p>            “You shouldn’t let her talk to you like that,” Rushia stated, “I’d chain her up down below.  At least thirty lashes for insubordination.”</p>
<p>            “You think so?”</p>
<p>            “Oh yeah, I can do that for you.”</p>
<p>            “Are you both insane?!” Shion was screaming.</p>
<p>            Rushia waved her hand lightly. “Bind.”</p>
<p>            Shion fell to the ground, unable to move, all her appendages tightly tucked against her body like there was an invisible rope around her entire body.  She tried to wiggle free and she was stuck.</p>
<p>            “Watch this.”  Rushia lifted her hand.</p>
<p>            Shion was thrown against the mast, her hands above her head, as if she’d been tied onto the masthead with invisible rope.</p>
<p>            She was stuck, pressed up against the masthead.</p>
<p>            “What the…?”  She couldn’t pull her arms down or off of the mast. </p>
<p>            Marine was getting excited.  Her dreams come true.  She took Rushia’s hand.  “Quick… let’s go to my cabin.  You can show me more.”</p>
<p>            “Funny, that’s how it started with Haachama.”</p>
<p>            Marine was highly excited, as the two ran back to her cabin.</p>
<p>            “Um…”  Shion was trying to get unattached to the mast.  “What the…?”</p>
<p>            Rushia was suddenly beside her again, whispering in her ear, “Test one.  Get yourself free.  You’re kind’a cute too.”</p>
<p>            Like a wisp of smoke, the new girl was gone.</p>
<p>            Okayu and Korone were downstairs celebrating her heroic act, being affectionate.</p>
<p>            Night was falling and Shion was kicking and pulling trying to get off the mast.  She was waggling and talking to herself.</p>
<p>            Aqua walked by.  “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>            “I’m stuck!  What do you think?”</p>
<p>            “Why are you stuck?”</p>
<p>            “That crazy necromancer – I’d kill her if I wasn’t so scared, she’d kill me first.”</p>
<p>            “Ah, I see.”</p>
<p>            Aqua walked up very close.  “So, you’re stuck like this?”</p>
<p>            “Don’t you dare.”</p>
<p>            “Dare what?  I need to steer the ship.  Okayu asked for me to cover for her so she could have special time with Korone.”</p>
<p>            “This is a ship of decadence.”</p>
<p>            “I better go.”  Aqua was about to leave.</p>
<p>            “Wait.”</p>
<p>            “I thought you wanted me to leave you alone.  And I have to steer the ship.”</p>
<p>            “Can you pull me off of this?”</p>
<p>            “Sure.” Aqua grabbed around Shion, her arms holding around her body, and Shion could feel her hands on the small of her back, the young girl’s body pressed up against her own, once again.</p>
<p> They stared into one another’s eyes, as Aqua held around her. </p>
<p>“Um…” the nearness made Aqua nervous, because she felt sensations she’d never felt before.  “Um… I should steer the ship.”</p>
<p>            Shion’s arms were above her head, and Aqua’s arms were around her, caressing the small of her back, and her eyes in the lower lighting were sparkling, and something inside warmed like nothing she’d ever felt.</p>
<p>She slowly kissed Aqua on the lips.</p>
<p>            Aqua responded, kissing her back.</p>
<p>            Her arms suddenly released from over her head.  She was unstuck.  And her arms lowered, so that she placed them around the ex-robot’s long hair, pulling her closely, but then she pushed her away hard.</p>
<p>            “What do you think you’re doing?”</p>
<p>            “You kissed me.”</p>
<p>            “No, I didn’t.”  Shion straightened her shirt, huffing, “like I’d kiss you. My lips fell onto yours because you were way too close.”</p>
<p>            “Really?”</p>
<p>            “Yes.”</p>
<p>            “Hmm… okay.”  Aqua turned.  “I better go steer the ship.”  It confused her, and so she wasn’t sure what to think. </p>
<p>            Shion turned away, crossing her arms, pacing toward the front of the ship.  Why did whatever spell that necromancer use break when they kissed?  There must be some secret.  She’d have to ask Rushia.  Maybe she would let her help develop her powers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            From up on the deck, Okayu and Korone held around one another, watching the sun set. </p>
<p>            “I’m glad you saved them.”  Okayu brushed aside Korone’s hair.  “You’re such a brave doggo.”</p>
<p>“Ah Okayuuuuu…”  Korone blushed.</p>
<p>“They’re really cute together, aren’t they?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah - young love is sweet.”</p>
<p>            “Let’s help them out.”</p>
<p>            “Ooh, wowowowowowowow, let’s.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I Will Always Be Here For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Silly and Sweet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9 – I Will Always Be Here for You</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senchou Marine finally felt secure and happy, as she watched her crew.  They all got along and made each other laugh.  At times, it was laughing at each other, but overall, they were a happy bunch.</p>
<p>Rushia was a nice addition to the crew.  Despite their bedroom antics they spent much of their time simply chatting.  A necromancer who had lived hundreds of years had many tales to tell, and Senchou always loved sharing her own sea tales. They especially loved munching on midnight snacks and catching a show on a special monitor with some very special VHS tapes Marine kept hidden in her quarters.</p>
<p>The kids would play a game while the seas were calm to catch fish.</p>
<p>They’d tie a rope around Korone’s waist and then throw a tennis ball in the water.  She would leap in to fetch.  While fetching she’d see how many fish she could grab in her teeth at the same time.  They’d toss her in the water, and then the cheering would begin.</p>
<p>Aqua and Shion began getting competitive betting on how many fish she’d come back with. </p>
<p>Aqua would tend to get excited and she accidentally pushed Okayu in the water.  Truly, a Baqua move.</p>
<p>All began screaming, and Okayu sunk like a drowned cat.</p>
<p>Within an instant, Korone jumped in to fetch, pulling up a soaked Neko. </p>
<p>Okayu was on the deck, water-logged and nearly drowned.  All fought for who would revive her but Korone won.  Not that anyone wanted a yubi bitten off if they tried but try, they did.</p>
<p>Yes, Senchou Marine loved being at sea with her crew.</p>
<p>            A week had passed with good weather and calm seas.  It was an amazing shift from the prior week when Shion and Aqua almost were lost to the sea, but now everyone acted as if it never happened – especially Shion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion sat on the bench beside the helm’s wheel.  Okayu steered the ship, humming a happy tune.</p>
<p>            “Why such a dour look you little brat?” the Neko suddenly asked.</p>
<p>            “Why do you call me that?!”</p>
<p>            “To see your reaction.”  Okayu laughed, “never fails.”</p>
<p>            “Oh okay -hardy-har.”</p>
<p>            “So, how is your love life?”</p>
<p>            Shion threw out an even louder laugh, as if the silliest tale had been told.  She wouldn’t stop uncomfortably laughing so that Okayu rolled her eyes and wanted to change the subject if she was going to laugh with that weird nasally sound.</p>
<p>            “I have no love life… unless you want to start something.”</p>
<p>            “You must have a death wish, or a wish to live life with a few less fingers.”</p>
<p>            Again, Shion did that irritating laughter and so Okayu stepped back.  “I’m going to go ask Aqua to steer for a while.”</p>
<p>            “Why?!” Shion shot up from her seat.</p>
<p>            “I wanted to get a snack.” Okayu pointed to the ship’s wheel.  “Or you can steer until I come back.”</p>
<p>            Shion didn’t feel comfortable after what happened last time and said, “I’ll go get something to eat too.”</p>
<p>            Okayu grabbed around her, making her heart race, and then led her to the ship’s wheel.  “Here, just like that.”</p>
<p>            She held around her back, guiding her hands over the wheel, causing her to blush the brightest pink.</p>
<p>            And Okayu wouldn’t stop snickering realize what she was doing.</p>
<p>            “Did Rushia teach you any new tricks?” the Neko whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>            “…no,” she was breathless as Okayu continued teaching her how to steer.</p>
<p>            “Well then,” she pulled back, placing her hands behind her head and whistling, “gonna go grab a snack, mogu mogu.”</p>
<p>            And she was gone with Shion left steering the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aqua walked up, as if waiting in the shadows and asked, “Want me to steer?”</p>
<p>            “Yes.”</p>
<p>            “Then I won’t.”</p>
<p>            “What?!” </p>
<p>            Aqua was leaving and Shion yelled, “Get over here – now!”</p>
<p>            Aqua was suddenly yanked to Shion’s side.</p>
<p>            “It worked.”</p>
<p>            Both were surprised her magic did what she wanted.</p>
<p>            “Oh, my goodness,” Shion was elated her magic was working, and couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p>            “You’re getting better,” Aqua grinned, but she was being pulled extremely close to the small witch, to the point they were pressed up against one another.  “Okay, I think you can stop pulling me toward you now.”</p>
<p>            “But I’m not.”  She groaned, “I’m  not doing this.”</p>
<p>            They were extremely close to one another.  So, close each section of the other’s body was feeling one another.  The other’s arms had nowhere else to go, so they wrapped around one another.  They stared into each other’s eyes, both having feelings elicited that neither understood, but also because they were stuck.</p>
<p>And then they heard snickering behind.</p>
<p>            It was Marine and Rushia laughing at their expense.</p>
<p>            “You should see you two,” Marine pointed and Rushia walked over with her, holding her Captain’s hand within her own.</p>
<p>            “My, my, you two are so close these days,” Rushia kept laughing.</p>
<p>            “I wanted to steer the ship so, you two lovebirds go to your quarters if you want to be inappropriate.”</p>
<p>            “What?!” Shion screamed.  She couldn’t pull herself off Aqua, and neither could Aqua.  In fact, the nearness and movement were causing extremely wonderful feelings to move through both.</p>
<p>            Aqua was blushing and smiling largely, amazed at being this close to the one she truly loved.</p>
<p>            Rushia couldn’t stop laughing, as she watched the two.  “Shion, you are the gift that keeps on giving.”</p>
<p>            Marine kept laughing with her until Shion pulled apart, on her own, pushing Aqua back.</p>
<p>            It surprised Rushia.  “Oh my, you’re learning my young padawan.  The force is strong with this one.”</p>
<p>            They all laughed</p>
<p>            “I’m learning to hate you, and don’t call me that you reprobate necromancer.”</p>
<p>            “Haha, you’re too funny.  Okayu told me you make us all laugh.”</p>
<p>            Aqua was also giggling, holding her hand over her mouth, and trying not to laugh at her friend.</p>
<p>            “You all…” she pointed to the three, “I’m leaving this ship at the next island we land.  You’re all reprobates and… and… I’m just…”</p>
<p>            “It’s Candy Island,” Marine stated, holding the ship’s wheel and steering, and in a more serious tone, “You sure?  It’s has the elite LuKnights of Candy Land.”</p>
<p>            Shion had left and upset the Princess of that Island to the point there was a bounty on her head.  She was the court’s magician and jumped on Marine’s ship to escape and knew Princess Luna had a temper when things didn’t go her way.</p>
<p>            “Why are we headed there?!”</p>
<p>            “Next stop.  We need supplies.”</p>
<p>            “Plus,” Rushia added, “They have some great candy.”</p>
<p>            Shion simply stomped away, realizing her life just kept getting worse and worse and these buffoons made light of everything.</p>
<p>            She went to her quarters, lying on her bed, placing an arm across her forehead trying to think, or not think.  Why was everything so difficult in this world?</p>
<p>            “You know…”</p>
<p>            She turned to see Aqua sitting on the bed beside her, “I hope you don’t leave the ship.”</p>
<p>            “Why should I care what you think?”</p>
<p>            “Because… I like you Shion. You’re my best friend.”</p>
<p>            Shion turned over on her bed so that she wouldn’t face the young girl with long purple hair and the largest dark lavender eyes that when she was extremely close were pools of wonder and beauty Shion didn’t want to be attracted to, “…maybe I don’t want you to like me.”</p>
<p>            “Maybe… I can’t help it.”</p>
<p>            “Of course, you can help it.” Shion turned back to face the ex-robot.  “…just stop it.”</p>
<p>            “Is that how feelings work?  Is that a human thing?  Can you do that?”</p>
<p>            They quietly looked to one another.</p>
<p>            “Yes,” Shion finally stated, turning back over so that her back was to Aqua.</p>
<p>            She could hear Aqua leave the room and slowly turned to the door.  She was gone.  She thought over the almost kiss and the nearness and Aqua’s smile and eyes when they were close.  She hated that she kept thinking of the ex-robot.</p>
<p>            She just wanted something… and in her heart when she searched for that something that had no answer, she simply cried.  <em>Why was she being emotional?</em></p>
<p>           </p>
<p>Visions of her childhood on the Candy Island entered her thoughts.</p>
<p>            She was abandoned by her mom, left to fend for herself on the streets.  Her whole life she fought and made her way, existing alone.  She never needed anyone else. That was what she always told herself, but when alone she dreamed of having that special someone who would always stay by her side and never leave.  That was a mere childish dream she considered, and always felt desperate for the most basic of necessities.  Always just getting by. </p>
<p>And then that fateful day she decided, starved and desperate, to take some candy from the royal trash.</p>
<p>            She was instantly arrested for the offense until Princess Luna decided instead of death she could serve in the court.</p>
<p>            She was an indentured servant from that moment on, until Marine and her ship pulled up to the island.  She made her escape in only her late teens. </p>
<p>            Ever since that time, she existed on the ship not knowing any other life.</p>
<p>            And now they were going back to that island and inside she felt a slight fear and trepidation.  She didn’t want to ever feel afraid again and had built her walls, but they were slowly crumbling.</p>
<p>            That’s when she heard Marine yell, “Ahoy, land ho!”</p>
<p>            They were about to reach the place she thought she had escaped.  And she tucked herself close, lying on her side, wiping the tears that showed weakness, but the sobbing continued as she lay alone in her quarters.</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>            Aqua leaned against the wall just outside the room, listening to her friend cry.  She sat on the floor, listening, and knew that no matter how much Shion told her one thing – the reality was you couldn’t stop your heart from how it felt.  That was the human thing: a heart will always move how it wants and no matter how much you tell it not to love or feel, it will simply do that.</p>
<p>            It will do that because that’s being human.</p>
<p>            Aqua smiled to herself and whispered, “<em>don’t worry Shion, I will always be here for you.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Candy Land's Most Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Candy Land Arc begins!  Princess Luna, LuKnight Captain Noel, Lt. Subaru, Fire Elf Pub owner Flare, two demons on a spring break, Towa and Ayame, and our crew of crazy, land in the strange kingdom run by a baby Princess.  </p>
<p>They find out Candy Land has so much more to offer than candy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10 – Candy Land’s Most Wanted</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The LoveLove Aqua Marine Go docked at the busy port of Candy Land.  Marine was dressed in her finest Captain’s outfit, her thick coat and tri-crowned hat slanted to the side.  She was a sight of beauty and power when she wore her full regalia.</p>
<p>            Rushia stood beside her, with long, flowing pink hair and a demure necromancer’s dress, shimmering pink.</p>
<p>            Senchou directed her crew, “Okayu, Korone and Shion…” she then glanced over the cat and dog girl.  “Where’s my first mate?”</p>
<p>            “She said she felt sick,” Okayu stated.</p>
<p>            “This is no time to be sick.  We have to buy supplies.”</p>
<p>            “I’m here, mom,” Aqua ran up beside Okayu and Korone.  “I can help a lot.”</p>
<p>            Marine grumbled, “that cheeky little witch.”  She doubted that Princess Luna even remembered her.  She had a lousy memory and the mind of a baby.</p>
<p>            “Let’s go check out this burg!” Marine shouted, raising a fist, “Ahoy ye matey’s.”</p>
<p>            They all shouted a rousing cheer, and then headed off the ship with her.</p>
<p>            “First stop we need a drink – there’s this fantastic little pub I recall owned by a beautiful Fire Elf named Flare.”  Marine dreamily stared forward, “ah, the memories.”</p>
<p>Shion watched the crew leave the ship, tucked behind the door of the kitchen.  She could easily just stay here, eat and wait until they were done with their shopping trip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>#####################################################################</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crew stepped into the busy Fire Elf Pub along the main walkway of the busy port in Candy Land.  It was a booming economy, thanks to the business dealings of Princess Luna, a shrewd little baby Princess who wasn’t actually a baby, but certainly wanted everyone to think she was a baby.  She just wasn’t very good with math and had told everyone she was zero-years old for the last 16 years.</p>
<p>            When Senchou walked in Shiranui Flare caught sight of her and ran up to greet in an extremely friendly manner. </p>
<p>            “That Elf must be French,” Okayu commented, snickering along with Korone, as she was led to the back by her doggo girlfriend to play a game of Galaga and Pac-Man (they were arcade games in this realm).  They ordered drinks and food while playing games, and Okayu told them to just place it on Senchou’s tab – their Captain was paying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Rushia watched how the Fire Elf greeted her Captain, and despite thinking she might want to be jealous; she honestly didn’t care.</p>
<p>            There was a cute Oni at the bar that she found quite fetching, carrying two samurai swords at her back and with two small horns at the front of her skull, the she was sure would be a nice little bedroom accessory.  On her way, however, she was bumped by a petite demon with yellow eyes and purple hair.</p>
<p>            “Yo, watch where you’re going!” Rushia growled.</p>
<p>            “I do watch where I’m going, and you bumped into me.”</p>
<p>            “Did not.”  Her red eyes blazed angrily.  “You must need glasses.”</p>
<p>            “Oh,” the petite demon girl, despite wanting to obviously illicit demon powers, instantly bowed, “so sorry.”</p>
<p>            “WHAT?!” Rushia growled. “Aren’t you a demon?!  You’re supposed to get angry.  Yell.  Be a demon for goodness sake!  You’re embarrassing demons everywhere.”</p>
<p>            “But you said it was my fault.” Towa felt like crying, and her hat drooped down over her ears.</p>
<p>            The Oni walked over.  “I’m so sorry my friend is very rude.”</p>
<p>            “WHAT?!” Rushia again screamed so loud the entire bar turned to watch her slam a fist on a table, breaking it in half.  “What’s with this generation?!”</p>
<p>            Senchou finally pulled up from her friendly greeting with the owner of the pub.</p>
<p>            “She with you?” Flare asked.</p>
<p>            “Never seen her before.”  Senchou’s eyes widened, and then darted back and forth guiltily.  “Have no idea who she is.”</p>
<p>            “Oh, okay.”  Flare grabbed her by the hand.  “Let’s go to the back and you can tell me all about your travels, and I can call that cute Captain of the Lu-Knights to come arrest her.”</p>
<p>            “Sure, sure.”  Marine’s glanced to Rushia, as she was pulled to the back room.  She knew the necromancer was more than capable to take care of herself.     </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            The petite demon and Oni both stood, watching the necromancer’s hair change from long and pink to short and green, and then start to move upward with static electricity.  Growing more and more fearful.</p>
<p>            “We are so sorry,” the petite demon girl said.  “We can buy you a drink.”</p>
<p>            “Yes, yes, please let us buy you something to help you chill,” it was the Oni. “My family is actually obscenely wealthy and so, I’m on school break with Towa.”</p>
<p>            Rushia finally calmed with an, “Okay, sure,” whispering under her breath, “<em>teenie-bopper chumps</em>.”</p>
<p>            The three walked to the bar as the two introduced themselves, “I’m Nakimi Ayame traveling with my friend and companion, Tokoyami Towa.”</p>
<p>            They all ordered drinks and Rushia told the bartender that it was on the Ojou’s tab; of which, they didn’t object.</p>
<p>            “What brings you to town?” Ayame asked.</p>
<p>            “We’re picking up supplies for our ship.”</p>
<p>            “Ooh, you have a ship?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah, it’s a pretty sweet little ride.”</p>
<p>            “Can we catch a ride with you?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah sure.  The Captain loves me.”</p>
<p>            Rushia kept downing drinks, as they bought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A buxom Lu-Knight Captain walked into the pub with a group of five Lu-Knights following behind.  She had been called by her fiancée that there was a violent person wrecking her furniture.  She hadn’t noticed any disturbance, other than possibly three under-age drinkers, but then their Princess was only 0-years-old and she drank all the time.</p>
<p>“Everything looks fine here,” Captain Shirogane Noel of the Lu-Knights, commented.  “Men, go back outside and look for anything unusual, criminals, the like.  I’ll have to just… check in the back and see how things are going.”</p>
<p>The five nodded, “Yes Danchou,” and walked back outside.</p>
<p>The Captain rushed to the back of the pub to see her beloved Fire Elf, Flare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aqua stood outside.  She had spent the last hour walking inside the pub, and then walking back toward the ship, and then back to the pub, and then back toward the ship.  She wanted to ask Shion to please join them.</p>
<p>            She was extremely indecisive. </p>
<p>She didn’t feel right leaving her behind.  This city was lit up and lively, and had so much to see, and she couldn’t believe her best friend was afraid to leave the ship.</p>
<p>            She was sure she’d be fine.</p>
<p>            It was during this time she finally walked back to the ship.</p>
<p>            Shion was there on the deck, which surprised her.</p>
<p>            “Hey,” Aqua called to her.</p>
<p>            “Hey.”</p>
<p>            “Want to come to the pub with me?”</p>
<p>            “Not especially.”</p>
<p>            Aqua made it up to the main deck, the moon was full and it was a surprisingly calm evening.</p>
<p>            “What’s everyone doing?”</p>
<p>            “Well, I think OkaKoro are playing arcade games and drinking too much, because I could hear them laughing a lot, and then Rushia is probably picking up on underage demons on spring break, and then Senchou might be having a threesome in the back of the pub, but I’m not sure.”</p>
<p>            Shion stared at the ex-robot.</p>
<p>            “What?”</p>
<p>            She continued staring.  “You are so weird.”</p>
<p>            “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>            “You could have filtered half of that.”</p>
<p>            “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>            “Filtered.” Shion gave up on trying to think this girl was normal.  “Never mind.”</p>
<p>            Shion sighed loudly, “You know, actually, you’re very honest.  Some might call it naivete, but it’s just dumb honesty.”</p>
<p>            “Shion?”</p>
<p>            She turned to the ex-robot.  “Yeah?” </p>
<p>“I understand more than you think, but I like that you think I’m honest.”</p>
<p>            “That’s what you got from that?”</p>
<p>            Aqua smiled largely, then giggling, “Yes.”</p>
<p>            Shion shook her head and then smiled, snickering along with her.  They both started laughing, as they stood shoulder touching shoulder, at the side of the ship.</p>
<p>            Aqua asked if Shion ate, and she had, but Aqua hadn’t yet eaten, but then she wasn’t very hungry.  She was enjoying her time on this beautiful evening beside her best friend.</p>
<p>The moon’s light lit the entire deck and that’s when the five LuKnights spotted the most wanted criminal in the history of Candy Land.  They passed along the wanted poster, printed:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Murasaki Shion: Witch and Cheeky Brat</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Wanted Dead or Alive</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">But mostly Alive because the Princess Luna wants an apology</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>            Instantly, they called back up.</p>
<p>            Soon a group of Lu-Knights were gathering near the Love Love Aqua Marine Go without anyone realizing.</p>
<p>            Danchou was busy in the back of the Fire Elf Pub and didn’t get the message by her men.</p>
<p>            OkaKoro were busy betting over a game of Asteroids.</p>
<p>            Rushia was getting soused with two under-age teen Demons on spring break.</p>
<p>            And two young crewmates were about to be arrested by an entire LuKnight brigade.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Wanted Dead or Alive, But Mostly Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now it just gets silly as Shion, the most wanted criminal in Candy Land, is arrested.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 11 – Wanted Dead or Alive, but mostly Dead</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ship was surrounded by a brigade of Lu-Knights, all with spears and swords out, as they walked onto the main deck.</p>
<p>            “Murasaki Shion, you are under arrest for crimes against the country Candy Land and you made our beautiful and stunning, one-of-a-kind, most lovely creature to ever grace the world, Princess Luna, very upset.  She wants you to be apprehended and brought back to her dead or alive to apologize.”</p>
<p>            “What type of an announcement is that?” Shion screeched.  She held out her staff ready to make them all leave the ship.  “I’ll take you all down.”</p>
<p>            Aqua held to her hand.  “Hold up now.”</p>
<p>            “What are you doing?”  Shion was steaming.  “I’m going to blast them all.”</p>
<p>            “Did they say you just need to give the Princess an apology?”</p>
<p>            “Yes, but I will never apologize to that brat.”</p>
<p>            “Whoa,” Aqua held her hand up, talking to the one who spoke on the brigade.  “Please, did the Princess only want an apology?”</p>
<p>            “Yes,” the leader of the brigade stepped forward, “she wants it dead or alive.”</p>
<p>            “Excuse me…” Aqua patted at her forehead, “I’m new to this whole human thing, but how do you apologize when you’re dead?”</p>
<p>            “We are not sure.”</p>
<p>            The brigade spoke amongst themselves.  “Could it be a mistake in the writing?”  “I don’t know, who wrote the thing?”  “I’m sure it was written by the Princess.”  “Well, then it can’t be questioned.”</p>
<p>            The leader cleared his throat.  “It would seem she needs to apologize whether alive or dead.”</p>
<p>            “Well, then that makes it obvious.”  Aqua stepped forward, grabbing Shion’s staff from her hand. “We’d like to apologize alive.”</p>
<p>            “Oh well, that would be better.”</p>
<p>            Shion screeched again, “Are you a total idiot?! Give me back my staff!”</p>
<p>            She started leaping and trying to grab the staff back, but as she did so she was pinged on the noggin by none other than a young Lieutenant, Lt. Oozora Subaru, and her slingshot.</p>
<p>            “Shuba, shuba, shuba.”</p>
<p>            Shion fell to the deck, out cold.</p>
<p>            “Let’s go guys.” Lt. Subaru wore a smart little cap and had a very different outfit that exposed her midriff and tight shorts.  Princess Luna preferred it that way, as did the Chief Magistrate of the Land, Yuzuki Choco.</p>
<p>            “You promise not to hurt her?” Aqua asked, “I mean other than the shot to the head.”</p>
<p>            “Oh, she’ll be fine once she apologizes.  Do you want to come along?” Subaru asked, seeming genuinely kind.</p>
<p>            “Yes please.”</p>
<p>            “Alright then, because you have impeccable manners you can come along.”</p>
<p>            “Do manners go a long way here?”</p>
<p>            “Oh, shuba, shuba, shuba, you bet they do.”  Subaru leaned into the small Neko, “and between you and me, the Princess has a bad temper and so it’s best to always have good manners.”</p>
<p>            “I can see now why Shion has to apologize.  She’s not very good with manners.”</p>
<p>            “Yeah, she’s pretty cheeky and unlikable, as I recall.”</p>
<p>            Aqua didn’t think she was all that unlikable, but she could see how others might think such a thing.  She just had to drop off the staff inside the bed chambers, and then she ran back out to catch a ride with the Lt. Subaru.</p>
<p>            The soldiers carried the unconscious witch, threw her on the back of the wagon like a slab of beef, and Subaru sat in front with Aqua chatting away as they drove to the castle.</p>
<p>            “It’s quite nice here, isn’t it?” Aqua commented.</p>
<p>The landscape was covered in greenery and rolling hills.  In the distance you could see the most beautiful and graceful white stone castle with a tall spire with a pink candy cane swirl leading to the top.</p>
<p>            “Yeah, Princess Luna has a new Magistrate in charge and she’s been making some changes.”  The Lieutenant squirted her lips around, “really… weird changes.”</p>
<p>            “Really?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah, sometimes… well, I don’t like to question how things are run in a kingdom, ya know, but they are quite different.”</p>
<p>            “Hmm…”  Aqua considered what was being said, and then she asked.  “Shion is going to wake up, right?”</p>
<p>            “Oh yeah, I only used a low-grade poison on her.  Choco-sensei makes them for all the Lu-Knights.  She said it works better than torture, which is time-consuming – takes out the middle man.”</p>
<p>            “Excuse me, poison?”</p>
<p>            “It doesn’t kill.”</p>
<p>            “Oh good.”</p>
<p>            “Not immediately… any way.”</p>
<p>            “What?!”</p>
<p>            Aqua turned quickly, to look at her best friend lying at the back of the wagon.  What did she mean it wouldn’t be instant?  That meant it would eventually be.</p>
<p>            “The antidote is ready for when she apologizes.  It’s a new rule from the Magistrate.”</p>
<p>            “This Magistrate seems a little extreme.”</p>
<p>            “Hmm… I suppose….” Lt. Subaru considered the new friend’s words, rubbing her chin.</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>
  <strong>#########################################################################</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Fire Elf Pub became lively, as the piano player started up, with a raucous Chuck Berry song, “<em>You Never Can Tell</em>,” and Okayu and Korone started singing. </p>
<p>            Rushia loved this song, dancing toward Marine, taking her hand, and then they started boogieing.</p>
<p>            Marine and Rushia danced a strange dance, where they faced each other and made like a scissor motion across their brow, like they were swimming and twisting.  It was an old-fashioned dance called The Twist, with a mix of the Swim thrown in (check it out, it was in <em>Pulp Fiction</em>).  Towa and Ayame liked it and followed along, and then Noel and Flare did the same.</p>
<p>            Soon the whole joint was jiving and swinging to the song.</p>
<p>            “<em>C’est la vie said the old folks, you never can tell…</em>” sang Korone and Okayu in unison.</p>
<p>            The party was the most lively the pub had ever seen.</p>
<p>            Drinks were aplenty, rounds being bought by the Ojou, and each took their turn singing at the piano.</p>
<p>            Danchou Noel finally looked down at her texts, which is how most of the Lu-Knights corresponded, and then she saw one from her right-hand, Lt. Subaru, stating they captured the wanted criminal, Murasaki Shion and there would be a trial in the morning deciding if she would apologize alive or dead.  Probably dead.</p>
<p>            “What?” Danchou looked more closely.  “Does that make sense?”  She shook her head side-to-side, possibly she read it wrong because she was very drunk.</p>
<p>            “Need to go,” she told Flare, “it seems they finally caught that criminal, Shion.  She’ll probably die in the morning.  They always do.”</p>
<p>            “Wait – what?!” Marine sobered quickly, as the others all heard and joined, walking up to the Captain.  “Where’s my daughter?”</p>
<p>            “What daughter?”  Flare’s eyes widened, “You’re a MILF?!”</p>
<p>            “Well,” Marine blushed, “I suppose I am.”</p>
<p>            All were talking amongst themselves, sure Shion could be bothersome, but none of them wanted her dead.  Mostly they wanted her alive.</p>
<p>            “We need to head back to the ship and then head to the castle,” Marine made a directive for her crew, “Nobody dies from my crew whether we like them or not.”</p>
<p>            “Aye Senchou!” All cheered in unison, as they headed back to the ship with Ayame and Towa following along.  Flare headed back with Noel because this sounded like something worth having a front seat to watch.</p>
<p>            Soon, by word of the mouth, the entire town was talking over the trial in the morning of the most wanted criminal in Candy Land.</p>
<p>            Tickets were going on sale.  Bets were going fast on whether she’d apologize dead or alive.   </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tickets Are Sold Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More Candy Land arc as the trial begins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 12 – Tickets Are Sold Out </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Candy Land castle stood shining in the morning light, surrounded by a moat.  Lu-Knights dressed in silver with pink frills showing from the undershirt, pink or purple stripes like candy canes around their helmets, and a tall pink feather at the top. They stood guard, guiding those with tickets into the courtyard and then to the Great Candy Hall for the trial.</p>
<p>Lines gathered outside the castle gate, down the road for miles, as if there was a Gackt concert in town. </p>
<p>            Marine was joined by the ship mates, Okayu, Korone, Rushia and now the tag-a-long duo, Ayame and Towa in tow…ah.  Yes.  Rushia was able to scalp a few tickets – quite literally – by some gentlemen outside the pub. (It’s okay – they lived.)</p>
<p>            They shoved to the front of the line, thanks to a rabid dog that scared most of the residents, barking, “Wowowowowo, and then ORAYU!” knocking residents right and left, some flying into the moat. </p>
<p>Okayu, after incorporating the leash gag, held tightly to her collar by the leash, and both kept cracking up as patrons went flying.</p>
<p>            Once they made it to the front of the line, Ayame slipped a few bills into the main Lu-Knight guard’s hand, and told him they were friends of the soon-to-be-dead Shion. </p>
<p>They let them pass and advised they made it in time for front row seats, stamping each hand, and handing them each two glow sticks – one purple and one pink.</p>
<p>            They glanced amongst themselves wondering, “why the glow sticks?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>#########################################################################</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ex-Magistrate Matsuri the god of all things that are god, finally made her way to the outer limits of Candy Land. She had been shot from a cannon with an “Adios fodder” by the Soon-to-be-Magistrate of the land.</p>
<p>Choco simply wanted the position of Magistrate and when she told her to climb in for a shot-a, she easily fell for it.</p>
<p>            She’d spent the last week fighting through a rugged jungle of giant wooly creatures, ice, snow, and mountains, along the northern edge of Candy Land.  In fact, she looked like she had spent days fighting her way back to the kingdom.</p>
<p>            She stood at the Northern wall, ready to climb and make her way back into the kingdom.</p>
<p>            (This, by the way, was being timed perfectly for the trial of the century.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>#########################################################################</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lt. Subaru greeted her Captain Noel with a salute, who was followed by her fiancée Flare (who simply wanted to see the trial of the century).</p>
<p>            “You’ve done a spectacular job capturing the most wanted criminal in Candy Land, Lieutenant.”</p>
<p>            “Thank you Danchou.” She saluted again, and then pointed out the criminal, seated in handcuffs beside her lawyer, Minato Aqua, finding a pair of glasses and carrying a briefcase as she readied herself as the defendant’s counsel.</p>
<p>            “I… object,” Shion stated, her head wobbling back and forth, as she was out of it, the poison working its way through her system. </p>
<p>            “You can’t object yet.”  Counsel and Magistrate Choco stated.</p>
<p>She sat at the table to the other side as the Counsel of the Kingdom.</p>
<p>She then stood up, walking seductively to the defendant’s table.  She sat on the edge, slowly crossing her leg, and then leaning toward Aqua.  “You’re very cute.”</p>
<p>            “You give me stranger danger vibes.”</p>
<p>            “Mmm, I hope you like losing.”</p>
<p>            “I hope I don’t like losing.”</p>
<p>            “I hope you brought your big girl panties.”</p>
<p>            “I brought… um?  I don’t think I understand the comment.”</p>
<p>            “By the way, what color are your panties?”</p>
<p>            “They are…” Aqua suddenly blushed… “um… do I have to tell you?”</p>
<p>            “Yes.  It’s a Candy Land custom.”  She turned to the two Lu-Knight officers.  They glanced to one another.</p>
<p>            “I don’t recall that custom…?” Subaru answered, always very honest, and Choco leapt up from the table, sighing and flustered. </p>
<p>“You should be fired, but we can let that one pass.”  She then pressed her body closely to the young Subaru.  “You’re such a cute little boy.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Magistrate?” Subaru turned a deep red, and then gulped loudly. “I’m a girl.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, if you say so.”</p>
<p>            A ruckus emerged from the back of Candy Land Hall and all turned. </p>
<p>Senchou Marine and her rag-tag crew entered, Rushia pushing aside those in her way, and others leaping out of the way of the out-of-control doggo barking and screaming, “ORAYO!”</p>
<p>The Magistrate’s gaze immediately fell to the Captain.  She was absolutely gorgeous, and so close to her age. </p>
<p>            “Hi mom!”  Aqua waved wildly, jumping up and down.  “Mom!  Mom! Over here!!!”</p>
<p>            “Aqua, there you are!”  She then saw Shion’s head bobbing back and forth, eyes swirling in their sockets, and mumbling incoherently, drool falling out the side of her mouth.  “What’s with my first mate, Aqua-chan?”</p>
<p>            “She was poisoned.”</p>
<p>            “Ohhh, I see.”  And then she gushed, “and what are you doing here dressed so fashionably?”</p>
<p>            “I’m her lawyer, or what they call the defense counsel – sounds smart.”</p>
<p>            “Oh my, you’ve moved up in the world.  I knew I had a smart daughter.”</p>
<p>            “Not…” Shion mumbled… “duh duh duh duh ter.  <em>Idjuts</em>….”</p>
<p>            The entourage then left to find seats behind.</p>
<p>            Ayame asked, tapping on Aqua’s shoulder, “Is she going to be okay?”</p>
<p>            “She talks like she’s um… that ‘R’ word that isn’t PC,” Towa stated.</p>
<p>            “Remorseful?” Okayu asked.</p>
<p>            “No, not that one.”</p>
<p>            “Rigomortis?” Rushia asked.</p>
<p>            “What?”</p>
<p>            “It’s an ‘R’ word,” Rushia closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and immediately fell asleep.</p>
<p>            “I have a word!” Korone leapt to standing, “RaRaRARuuuuu!  ORAYU!” and immediately slammed another passer-by across the room.</p>
<p>            “That’s not a word,” Towa looked to Ayame, fearful, “is it?”</p>
<p>            “If Doggo says it’s a word – it’s a word.”</p>
<p>            Towa laughed, “Okay, then I won’t say she sounds <em>retarded</em>.”</p>
<p>            Within a second, all quickly jumped on top of Towa, covering her mouth.</p>
<p>The Magistrate turned to wink at Senchou, who winked back. </p>
<p>Senchou then did some strange move back and forth in an attempt to be sexy, shaking her hips in an odd dance move.</p>
<p>The Magistrate’s eyes widened, turned back to facing forward, quickly shuffling papers meaninglessly.  She was somewhat creeped out worse than when that strange Magistrate Matsuri the God worked for the Princess.</p>
<p>Marine whispered to a sleeping Rushia, “I think that succubus likes me.”</p>
<p>Only snoring sounds came from the necromancer.</p>
<p>“I know, it’s so obvious.”  It was like she was speaking to a cutting board.</p>
<p>The hall continued to fill up.  It was a large hall with room for around 30,000 observers.  There was a balcony for standing room only attendants. All were holding their glow sticks.</p>
<p>Soon, the lights lowered and the stage at the front of the hall lit up with pink and purple lighting, as the lights overhead continued to dim.</p>
<p>Senchou, Ayame, Towa, Okayu and Korone stood wondering what was going on.  They glanced back and could see the crowd all stand up, holding their glow sticks.</p>
<p>Music began to play and soon all had their glow sticks up and started chanting, “Princess - Luna! Princess - Luna! Princess - Luna!” over and over again.</p>
<p>“Ooh, a concert,” Towa whooped, waving her glow sticks.</p>
<p>Soon they all joined in the chant.</p>
<p>A petite girl in frills and long pink curls walked onto the stage.  She held up her hands, then gripped around the microphone.</p>
<p>“NANNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!”</p>
<p>The hall erupted in cheers.</p>
<p>Shion could feel the poison moving through her body, realizing something, and having a moment of cohesive thought.  “I’m going to die, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>“Not with me as your counsel,” Aqua stated, as the Princess began singing a catchy tune.</p>
<p>Shion groaned.</p>
<p>“I’ll get that antidote for you, Shion.” Aqua smiled down at her friend.  “I promise.”</p>
<p>Shion couldn’t believe she was being positive.  She didn’t realize that once Luna started her show it was hard to get her off the stage unless they had a miracle, and she’d be long dead by that time.</p>
<p>In the middle of Princess Luna’s song, the doors from the back of the hall burst open, and in stepped someone shouting, “I am here, and I am GOD!”</p>
<p>Everyone turned and the music stopped.</p>
<p>“Matsuwli?!” Princess Luna cried from behind the mic, “dere you awwr!”</p>
<p>Matsuri stomped down the hallway, as people nearly passed out from the smell.  She hadn’t bathed for over a week while fighting her way back.</p>
<p>“Princess Luna, that Magistrate tried to kill me.”</p>
<p>“Nanoraaa?”</p>
<p>The Magistrate smirked and then laughed, “Hah, the jokes on you.  I try to kill everyone.”</p>
<p>Rushia sat up, awoken by the news, suddenly finding the Magistrate enchanting.</p>
<p>The baby Princess then began speaking in a very unintelligible baby talk so that the Love Love AquaMarine Go crew squinted and moved forward trying to understand what she was saying.  The rest of the town of Candy Land seemed to understand every word.</p>
<p>“Nanooooraaaaah! let the trial begin,” the Princess stated (writing baby talk is too difficult).  Looking to the Magistrate, “do you have the antidote?”</p>
<p>“It’s somewhere.”  Magistrate Choco rummaged through her briefcase.  “Somewhere in here.  Hmm, not sure where I placed it.”  She stood, realizing the God was stomping angrily, headed her way.  “Might be back in my office.” She then disappeared in a wisp of smoke.</p>
<p>Shion kept groaning in her seat, realizing she really was going to die this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Shion die?  Please tune in next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Finally, Maybe, the Trial of the Century!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayame shines with her lawyer skills, glasses, and a bit of her and Towa's backstory.  Candy Land gets kooky.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 13 – Finally, Maybe, the Trial of the Century!</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Matsuri the God stepped forward, all the room silenced.  Also, most were busy holding their noses because of the smell wafting above the ex-Magistrate.</p>
<p>            Lights were turned up in the Great Candy Land Hall and Luna was ecstatic to see the one she liked so much more than that over-aged - despite 40 being the new 30 - succubus.</p>
<p>            “Why’d you leave, Matsuwi?  Nanorahhhhh?!”</p>
<p>            “No need to bring up bad memories,” Matsuri cleared her throat, not wanting anyone to know she fell for the old ‘shota in the cannon gag’. </p>
<p>“Princess Luna, I am back and I am ready to be Magistrate again.”</p>
<p>            “Okay.  Come stand by me.” She then held her hand in a stopping motion, “after you bathe.”</p>
<p>            The entire hall erupted in a “Yes, please!”</p>
<p>            Matsuri, not one to be offended since she was God, did as ordered by her Princess.</p>
<p>            While gone, Shion continued to slowly die.</p>
<p>            There was still no Magistrate Choco in sight, nor the antidote. </p>
<p>            Aqua sat down beside Shion, who’s head lolled back and forth and then landed on her shoulder, which made her smile.  <em>I knew she secretly liked me</em>, Aqua grinned.</p>
<p>In truth, Shion had entered the third stage of the poison which was near comatose, and the fourth would be death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame, an intelligent and well-read young Oni from the outskirts of the Demon Islands watched the entirety, constructing the fact if the poison was enacted the evening before and if it were the type of poisons she’d dealt with in the past, she considered the time they had to save Shion and realized, it wasn’t looking well.  Proceedings would need to hurry along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let us do a brief back story of how Ayame met her BFF Towa, to pass the time…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame was a kind Oni who happened to find a washed-up Towa one morning while walking along the beaches of her family island.  She had her servants carry the young demon inside to heal properly.</p>
<p>Ayame’s parents were gone and so, she was the Lady of the Demon Island and grounds.  She was insanely wealthy being an Ojou at such a young age. </p>
<p>It seemed Towa had been working on demonic casting and such and trying to learn the way of being evil as an Archdemon. She saw a group of otters, deciding to swim over and torment, but instead found them so adorably cute she started petting them; each one got a particularly sweet pat on the head.</p>
<p>Once done, she spied a dolphin who swam alongside her, and she played a bit in the waves with the dolphin until it got stuck in a net. </p>
<p>Whilst swimming and trying to free the dolphin, she got a cramp and nearly drowned.  Towa had extremely bad luck.</p>
<p>She was being pulled under until her cap Bibi, had to cast the net away.  He only stepped in when Towa was in dire straits (like the band).</p>
<p>Towa nearly drowned, and in thanks the dolphin and her family carried Towa to the island, where she laid washed up on the beaches of the Demon Island.</p>
<p>As she laid there having swallowed gallons of water the otters and the dolphin family all waved good bye, but she hadn’t noticed.  Bibi, her cap, did notice and waved back as they all swam away.</p>
<p>(Not that anyone cares because the kind gesture wasn’t needed for this story.)</p>
<p>That’s how the two met a year prior to today.</p>
<p>Both Ayame and Towa quickly became the best of friends, tried university, tried their hand at being evil, tried a podcast, and none of it stuck.  They had no idea what they wanted to do with their lives.</p>
<p>Thus, on their travels to find themselves they ended up here, at the Trial of the Century.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Back to the story…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Ayame watched the proceedings, and watched the God float by and then leave to bathe, and then watched Shion pass out from the poison.  She was dying and the kind Oni couldn’t just sit by and watch.</p>
<p>            She stood up, suddenly wearing glasses as thick as the bottom of a bottle of Coke.  Pointing up at the Princess she yelled, “This is a travesty of justice!”</p>
<p>            Within a second the Lu-knights stepped forward, led by Danchou Noel and then Lt. Subaru, ready to shoot her with poison.</p>
<p>            But Luna screamed, “Nanoraaaaaaaaaaaaah!  Wait.” </p>
<p>            All stopped instantly, as the baby Princess walked down the steps of the stage and toward the audience.  She waved to Ayame, “please step forward.”</p>
<p>            The entire group of patrons bowed; their heads lowered.</p>
<p>Marine’s crew – who had no idea of Candy Land decorum – stared at the small Princess standing in front of the defense table.  Senchou instantly disliked the baby Princess and wasn’t sure why.</p>
<p>            Ayame stepped forward and through the partition to where the trial proceedings would be held, until she stood by the defense counsel’s table, just in front of the Princess.</p>
<p>Ayame understood when in the presence of royalty, you had to bow, and she lowered her head in respect.</p>
<p>Shion continued her descent toward death, leaning on Aqua’s shoulder.</p>
<p>            Ayame kept her head bowed before the Princess.</p>
<p>            “Who are all of you, Nanora?” Luna asked (again, I don’t want to type baby talk) pointing toward the entourage with the Oni. “Why aren’t you bowing?”</p>
<p>            Marine spoke up, “We are the Houshou Marine Pirates, and we bow to no one.”</p>
<p>            The Princess puffed up her cheeks, thinking she wanted to punch that Captain. </p>
<p>            “You’re from out of town?”</p>
<p>            “Yes, and that’s my daughter.” Marine pointed to Aqua and Shion, and now Ayame who stood beside.</p>
<p>            “Shion is your daughter?” Luna asked. </p>
<p>            “No, the other one.”</p>
<p>            “Oh, the Oni?”</p>
<p>“No, the other one.”</p>
<p>Luna puffed up her cheeks frustrated, letting go a hisssssssssssss in anger, sucking her teeth.  She then looked to Aqua, and then back to the Captain, and then back to Aqua.</p>
<p>“I don’t see the resemblance.”  She stomped her foot.  “Where’s the Magistrate?!  NANORAAAAAAH!”</p>
<p>The audience let go a gasp because the Princess was angry.  It was then the ex-Magistrate came running down the aisle fashionably dressed in a sweater and dress ensemble with her hair in two ponytails.</p>
<p>“Matsuwi,” she pouted, “I want Shion to apologize.” She then stomped her foot.       </p>
<p>            Matsuri looked down at the unconscious witch.  “Isn’t she dead already?”  She poked her and she didn’t move.  “She’s dead.”</p>
<p>            A gasp sounded across the entire hall.</p>
<p>            “No, she’s not,” Rushia answered.  “And, I’d know dead.”</p>
<p>            “I see,” Matsuri frowned toward the pink-haired girl who was very pettan and so she stepped closer, “and, who are you?” raising an eyebrow, flirting.</p>
<p>            “Not interested.”</p>
<p>            “Whatev’s.” Matsuri then looked over the motley crew of shipmates, checking each one out.  The purple-haired demon was kind of hot.</p>
<p>            Luna stroked her delicate chin, “Hmmm…” </p>
<p>She continued to ponder, as the Hall waited in silence.</p>
<p>            “Hmmm… Nanoraaaah.”  She asked Shion, “will you apologize?”</p>
<p>            No answer.</p>
<p>            “Why won’t she answer?” The Princess pouted.</p>
<p>            “She can’t,” Ayame was beside herself, “she’s UNCONSCIOUS!”</p>
<p>            “Well, that doesn’t mean she shouldn’t answer when I ask her something.”</p>
<p>            “Yes, it does!” Ayame slammed her hands onto the table, frustrated. “Do you not know she’s unable to speak?”</p>
<p>            “Hmmmm…” Princess Luna grinned, “I can tell you’re smart because you wear glasses…”</p>
<p>Matsuri instantly slipped on a pair of glasses. </p>
<p>“I like you Oni.  Do you want to be my Magistrate?”</p>
<p>            “Excuse me?!” Matsuri pushed Ayame aside.  “I’m the Magistrate.”</p>
<p>            Luna hugged Matsuri again. “Okay, you’re the Magistrate.”</p>
<p>            Ayame wiped her brow, <em>thank goodness</em>.</p>
<p>            Marine finally spoke after watching all the others.  She had momentarily been daydreaming about the buxom ex-Magistrate that suddenly disappeared.  She stepped forward through the partition, entering the area for the proceedings without being asked, and once again proving she had no idea of royalty decorum.</p>
<p>            “Princess Luna, as Captain of the Houshou Pirates, and despite none of us liking Shion very much, she is still our crew mate and so – I will fight you for her life.  You’re pretty small and I’ve wanted to punch you since the moment I first laid eyes on you and your baby ways.  You irritate the hell out of me and I’m not sure why.”</p>
<p>            With each word, Princess Luna was steaming more and more, growing more agitated, sucking on her teeth until you could almost see the heat of her anger rising from her crown.</p>
<p>            “Danchou, arrest them all and kill that Pirate Captain!”</p>
<p>            Marine realized she might have made a grave error in judgment. </p>
<p>            “Oh, excuse me your Majesty, I was having a moment of incoherent thought and you heard me incorrectly.”</p>
<p>            “Oh?”</p>
<p>            “Yes,” Marine’s eyes widened, “I meant to say I think you are truly the most beautiful Princess I’ve ever come across on my travels.  I had to step forward to get a better look.  I have an odd tic that makes me say things I don’t mean.”</p>
<p>            “Ooooh Nanoraaaah, I see.”</p>
<p>            “Oh yes.” Marine turned to her shipmates, “don’t you all agree?”</p>
<p>            Her crew all nodded with “oh yeah…” Rushia added, “she’s says inappropriate things all the time.” </p>
<p>            “Okay, then you can all stay at my castle.”  She raised her hands, smiling widely.  “Trial is over!”</p>
<p>            All the patrons got up, used to the Princess instantly changing her mind, and were ready to leave.</p>
<p>            They were being escorted out of the Hall by the Lu-Knights.</p>
<p>            All went by amazingly smoothly and only the pirate crew and the Princess with her Captain Danchou and Lt. Subaru stood at the front of the Hall.</p>
<p>            Shion was still dying.</p>
<p>            “Excuse me?” Aqua asked quietly.  “What about Shion?”</p>
<p>            “Shion, Nanoraaaah?”</p>
<p>            “She is not doing well.”</p>
<p>            In reality, the Princess had already forgotten why the trial was happening.</p>
<p>            “Oh yes, Shion needs to apologize to me.”</p>
<p>            “But she can’t in the state that she is in, your Majesty,” Ayame stated, pushing her thick glasses up professorially with one finger.</p>
<p>            “Then someone place her in another state so she can apologize.  Where’s my Magistrate?”</p>
<p>            “Right here,” Matsuri raised her hand.</p>
<p>            “Not you – the older one.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Ayame cut in, “what about the antidote?”</p>
<p>            “That was very anticlimactic,” Choco stated, yawning.  “Your majesty we need a fight unto the death between Matsuri and one of Shion’s shipmates.” Choco stood, walking over to stand beside the Oni. The young Ojou looked familiar.</p>
<p>            “Whoa, where’d you come from?” Matsuri asked, jumping back.  “And why do I have to fight?”</p>
<p>            “I’m hopeful the position of Magistrate will be secured by your death.” She spoke non-plussed while filing her nails, leaning against the defense table.  “Plus, it’s obvious the small witch is near death and won’t be answering.  A fight is the only way.”</p>
<p>            Rushia was finding this Choco Magistrate more and more intriguing.  She respected a lover of all things dead.</p>
<p>            “I am God and I don’t fight in trivial battles.”</p>
<p>            “That sounds like a good idea Magistrate,” Luna raised her hand.  “I say we reconvene in the courtyard for a battle to the death!”</p>
<p>            “Wait, I’m Magistrate!!!” Matsuri whined, “and I don’t wanna fight.”</p>
<p>            “I say they fight to the death for it,” Rushia offered, “I offer the Oni from our crew.”</p>
<p>            “Why me?”</p>
<p>            “You’re too nice, and it’s bugging me.”</p>
<p>            “Speaking of death, can I have the antidote?” Aqua quietly asked the ex-Magistrate.  And then realizing she was the defendant’s counsel, she slipped on a pair of glasses and stated, “And, if you give her the antidote then she can apologize to your properly, your Majesty.”</p>
<p>            “Hmm,” Princess Luna considered and then happily said, “Okay.” </p>
<p>Aqua had truly been growing more and more concerned for Shion.  She looked like she was leaning against death’s door, and it was ready to be opened, and then she’d fall right through.</p>
<p>“Magistrate?” Luna instructed.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Not you Matsuwi, the older one.”</p>
<p>Choco didn’t answer immediately.  “Oh, me?” She huffed affronted, “I’m barely thirty.”</p>
<p>“Yes, please give the criminal the antidote so she can apologize.”</p>
<p>Aqua stood instantly, raising a fist, jumping up and down. “I won my case!  I won! I won! I won!”</p>
<p>Shion slowly slid under the table. </p>
<p>            “Yay, trial is over!” Princess Luna was ecstatic when she got her way. “I hate trials.”</p>
<p>            “Can I have the antidote?” Aqua quietly asked the older Magistrate. </p>
<p>Choco pulled the antidote out from between her extremely large bosom.  “I suppose -here.”  She tossed the bottle to Aqua, “It might take a day or two, but should do the trick.”</p>
<p>            Aqua leapt up from her seat.</p>
<p>            It slipped out of her grip, sliding across the floor.</p>
<p>            Ayame and Aqua were suddenly scrambling to find the antidote vial.  When Korone saw what they were doing, she got on all fours, searching alongside, and then Okayu and Towa joined, so that everyone was scrambling to find the antidote.</p>
<p>            The place was becoming a zoo with cats and dogs, and all kinds of creatures.</p>
<p>            “Order!” Luna directed her Lu-knights, stomping her feet. “Danchou, make them stop!”</p>
<p>Subaru covered over the Princess, protecting her from the onslaught.  The Princess grabbed around Subaru, swooning over the protective Lt. Subaru, who she also thought was a cute young boy.</p>
<p>“Arrest them all,” Luna instructed, and so the Lu-Knights instantly began arresting each shipmate.  </p>
<p>“Where’s Sho-in?” Korone asked, handcuffed to Okayu.</p>
<p>She sniffed the air and Shion was nowhere to be found.  All suddenly realized Shion was gone.</p>
<p>“Oh no, does the poison make people disappear?” Aqua asked, handcuffed to Ayame.</p>
<p>Ayame couldn’t believe she asked such a dumb question.</p>
<p>Towa was handcuffed to Rushia, and then Marine stood there facing Danchou who placed handcuffs on a smiling Marine.  “Sorry Senchou, but orders have to be followed.”</p>
<p>“Oh please, no worries.”</p>
<p>Princess Luna was still hugging Lt. Subaru.</p>
<p>“I think you’re safe now, your Majesty.”</p>
<p>“Am I, Nanoraaaaah?” she snuggled more tightly to the blushing Lieutenant.  “You’re so warm.”</p>
<p>“We have to find the antidote and save Shion,” Ayame couldn’t believe how ridiculous this had turned out.</p>
<p>“Where’s the Magistrate?” Luna asked.</p>
<p>“I’m right here,” Matsuri fumed.</p>
<p>“No, the other one.”</p>
<p>“But <em>I’m</em> the Magistrate,” Matsuri whined.</p>
<p>“Are you really?” Rushia asked, sidled up beside the brunette.  “You don’t look like a Magistrate.”</p>
<p>She was no longer handcuffed to Towa, instead the handcuffs were around Towa and Matsuri. </p>
<p>Princess Luna finally pulled away from the scintillating abs of Lt. Subaru.  She straightened out her dress delicately and then asked her Captain.  “Danchou, where is Shion?”</p>
<p>“She was free to go since she apologized.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Wait a minute!”  Ayame spoke up, “but she was almost dead? She couldn’t have left on her own.  Where’d she go?  I think she’s been kidnapped.”</p>
<p>“But she’s not a kid,” Marine stated.</p>
<p>“That’s a good point.” Princess Luna was enamored by the pirate gang.  “Can you all be un-arrested and then stay at my castle?”</p>
<p>“We’d love to,” Marine happily accepted, as Danchou unlocked her handcuffs.</p>
<p>“You sure you don’t want to be my Magistrate?” she asked Ayame.  “You’re so smart.”</p>
<p>“I’m the MaGisTRATE!!!” Matsuri screeched, and then realized she was handcuffed to the hot demon; which made her smile.</p>
<p>Towa was simply wondering if she’d ever get to watch a concert.  It was taking forever.</p>
<p>“Can I have two Magistrates?”  Luna asked Danchou.</p>
<p>“You can have as many as you like because you are the Princess.”</p>
<p>“But where did Shion go?!” Ayame screamed. </p>
<p>And then she realized the antidote and the older Magistrate were gone, as was that Fire Elf that had been watching everything closely. “The antidote, the succubus and the elf are all missing.  Something nefarious is afoot.”</p>
<p>Aqua sucked her teeth loudly, then turned to her crew, her mom/Senchou, and then to the Lu-Knights standing around.</p>
<p>“Ojou, you are correct.” Aqua stated, taking Ayame’s hand since they were still handcuffed.  “Let’s go find her.”  </p>
<p>“Wait… what?!”</p>
<p>Aqua yanked her hard, pulling her so she nearly went flying, and they took off out of the Great Candy Land Hall, to both find Shion.</p>
<p>“But we’re still handcuffed!” Ayame screeched, as she was pulled out of the Hall.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where's Shion?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Finding Shion and a LOT of Tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shion, Aqua, Choco, and Flare.  Ayame investigates the dark history of Candy Land, and ends up breaking the fourth wall.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 14 – Finding Shion and a LOT of Tales</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame was pulled along the streets of Candy Land.  It was obvious Aqua had no idea where she was headed.  They’d go one direction and then the other, until Ayame finally pulled them to a stop.</p>
<p>            “Look, we should have brought the dog girl to find Shion.  This is getting us nowhere.”</p>
<p>            Aqua shook her head, “But we don’t have time.  Shion could die.” And with that Aqua felt like crying.</p>
<p>            “Something isn’t right – so we need a plan of action.  From the beginning of the trial until now. That Fire Elf disappeared, and she owns a pub, right?  So, it’s best to start there.”</p>
<p>            “Okay.” Aqua glanced across the hilly landscape.  She had absolutely no idea which direction to head, and so Ayame gripped her hand.</p>
<p>            “It’s this way.  I have fantastic navigational senses.”</p>
<p>            She led as they ran along the road.  Ayame was in good shape, but this new shipmate was a spastic ball of energy.</p>
<p>            Ayame glanced behind.  “I’m surprised no one is following.”</p>
<p>            “I think they were having a banquet at the castle.”</p>
<p>            “Seems like a bad time to be celebrating.”</p>
<p>“My mom forgets things easily and I’m sure she’s enjoying her time being fed by the Princess.  She enjoys celebrations. I’m a bit hungry and wish I could have had some food at the banquet, but I’ll eat as soon as I find Shion.”</p>
<p>            “How come you’re so weird?”</p>
<p>            “That’s a weird question.  I wasn’t actually human when I started life – so human things sometimes elude me.  You think I’m weird?”</p>
<p>            This caught the Ojou’s attention.  She grabbed the young purple-haired girls’ forearm and hand, stopping her in place once again. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry… what?”</p>
<p>            “Yes, I was a robot that was made nearly a hundred years ago.  I had to work every day in a factory, and watch the world pass.  It was a very mundane and redundant existence.  I would sit in the factory and dream of another life. And then my mom, Senchou, found me at a trash heap and brought me to her ship, and that’s when I met Shion.</p>
<p>“She used her magic and…  gave me life and ever since…” Aqua smiled, staring out at the beautiful blue of the sky, tattered in light and wispy cirrus clouds.  “it’s why I love Shion so much.  She gave me something I had always desired but only dreamed would come true.  She also made me a Neko and saved my life when I nearly died from falling a few stories, but she saved me again. She is the greatest person I’ve ever met.”  Her eyes dreamily stared outward, “she’s amazing.”</p>
<p>            Ayame stood there, finally understanding.  It tugged at her tender heart.  And because she was such a tender Oni, a tear fell slowly from her eye.  It was such a sweet story.</p>
<p>            “Okay.”</p>
<p>            “Okay what?” Aqua turned to ask.</p>
<p>            “I’ll help you find your Shion.  I realize she’s the one who helped you find your soul.  We all need that other who finds our soul.”</p>
<p>            Aqua smiled widely.  “You really are smart, Ayame-san.”</p>
<p>            “Thanks, Aqua-chan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>#####################################################################</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, they made it outside the Fire Elf Pub.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why she took the small witch, but if she did, they’d probably be somewhere in there,” Ayame instructed.</p>
<p>            There was a sign on the door:</p>
<p>
  <strong>[CLOSED FOR THE TRIAL OF THE CENTURY]</strong>
</p>
<p>            “Hmm, it’s closed,” Aqua stated.</p>
<p>            Ayame didn’t want to comment on such an unnecessary remark.</p>
<p>            “We should go around the back and find a way in from there,” Ayame led, pulling along the ex-robot girl.</p>
<p>            Once in the back, Ayame looked over the ground, and then looked over at a pot beside the back door.  She continued to pull Aqua along, who instantly followed.</p>
<p>            She dug through the dirt and found a key.</p>
<p>            Aqua continued to “ooh” and “aah” at her brilliance.</p>
<p>            She stood and then placed the key in the lock and they entered the back door of the pub.</p>
<p>            “I’m guessing her quarters are upstairs, but many of these building have a wine cellar and she is probably down there if there is nefarious activity,” Ayame whispered.</p>
<p>“And what are you two doing here?”</p>
<p>            They turned and it was Choco.</p>
<p>            “Oh hey, it’s the old magistrate,” Aqua chimed.</p>
<p>            “Ugh, you kids!”  Choco straightened her tightly fitting coat.  “I’m barely 30.”</p>
<p>            “Why are you here, Dr. Choco.  I knew you looked familiar,” Ayame was speaking.</p>
<p>            “Ah, that’s where I’ve seen you.  You were just a small demon child when I worked for your father.”</p>
<p>            “And you were the worst babysitter.”</p>
<p>            “The title is Au Pair, and your father quite enjoyed my work.”  She grinned slyly.  “I do miss that outfit he’d make me wear.”</p>
<p>            Ayame sighed loudly.</p>
<p>            “How did you end up here?”</p>
<p>            “I liked the candy and the Princess is very simple-minded.  It was a nice gig – lots of perks.”</p>
<p>            “Um,” Aqua cut in, “this is interesting to a point, but have you seen Shion old Magistrate?”</p>
<p>Choco was growing irritated at the continual remarks regarding her age.  “I’m barely 30.”</p>
<p>            “Okay.” Aqua smiled.  “Where’s Shion?”</p>
<p>            The succubus sighed.  “She’s sleeping upstairs and recovering with her mom.”</p>
<p>            “Her MOM?!” Aqua’s jaw dropped.  “She has a mom too?”</p>
<p>            Ayame considered the fact Shion didn’t look anything like a Fire Elf.</p>
<p>            “Who’s her mom?” Aqua asked.</p>
<p>            “The Fire Elf,” Ayame answered quickly, and then asked Choco, not really paying attention to her handcuffed partner.  “Where do you come into this story, and why are you here helping Shion’s mom?”</p>
<p>            “I’m an old friend.  I do, at times, do things for less monetary reasons. Shion had a human father, a warlock of a dark order, who was not very kind; and so… I helped Flare out when she was young.  It was when I had first arrived to this land.  She and I happened to share a cell and we helped one another out at the time.”</p>
<p>            Aqua still cluelessly did not get it.</p>
<p>            “Do you want me to share the story?” Choco asked. </p>
<p>“Is it long?” Aqua asked.</p>
<p>            “Well, it’s a story and I have a decent vocabulary so…”</p>
<p>            “Let’s go upstairs,” Aqua tugged at Ayame.</p>
<p>            Choco’s mouth dropped open, offended by the young purple-haired girl.</p>
<p>            “Tell us the story as we head up,” Ayame offered, she was somewhat curious.</p>
<p>            They all walked up the stairs, when they entered Flare was asleep on a chair, and lying on the bed was Shion.</p>
<p>            “Shion!” Aqua ran, but was pulled back by the handcuffs.</p>
<p>            “By the way,” Ayame held out the handcuffs, “this is chafing and beginning to hurt. Can you remove these Dr. Choco?”</p>
<p>            “I suppose.”</p>
<p>            Flare woke up at the appearance of the entourage.</p>
<p>            “It’s okay, Fu-tan, they’re with me.  They were concerned about their shipmate and friend.”</p>
<p>            “Oh.” Flare sat up.  “She’s healing nicely, thank you Choco-sensei for the help once again.”</p>
<p>            “Of course.” She then placed a key on the handcuffs, releasing the two. </p>
<p>            Aqua instantly ran up, kneeling beside Shion’s bedside.  “Shion, can you hear me?”</p>
<p>            “She’s still recovering,” Flare stated. “It might take a few days.  We just couldn’t risk the Princess not helping her – everything was taking so long during that trial - and so Choco helped abscond her and bring her to my pub – using the real antidote.”</p>
<p>“You gave Aqua a fake antidote?” Ayame asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I wasn’t sure they’d get it to her correctly, and so I took the minor distraction realizing she’d drop the vial, and then simply brought Shion here.”</p>
<p>            “So, she’s your daughter?” Ayame asked Flare.  “I think I might want to hear the story now.”</p>
<p>            When they looked over Aqua had fallen asleep on the floor beside Shion, holding her hand.  She hadn’t slept since the day before and was exhausted.</p>
<p>            “That purple-haired girl is an odd one,” Choco stated.</p>
<p>            “This entire predicament is odd,” Ayame stated.</p>
<p>            Flare stood. “Would you all like something to drink?”</p>
<p>            They told her their drink order and Flare left, since she knew her daughter was in good company.</p>
<p>            Ayame sat down in a chair across from the succubus.</p>
<p>            “Tell me your tale, Dr. Choco.  I’m guessing we’ll be waiting here awhile.”</p>
<p>            “You always were a smart kid, Ayame-chan.  When did your father leave?”</p>
<p>            “Not too long after you left.  He was told of a land far away that grants dreams.   He was never the same after my mum died.  And so… he left.  I was left alone and became the Ojou of the land.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he loved her very much.  He never did fall for my advances – the main reason I left his employ.”</p>
<p>“Did you really think he’d marry you?”</p>
<p>“Well, I did have high hopes,” Choco laughed, “despite him having a spoiled daughter.”</p>
<p>Ayame placed a hand at her forehead, as if nurturing a headache.</p>
<p>“Come on now, Ojou, I’m half joking.  You didn’t turn out too bad.  I quite enjoyed how you took over the debacle over at the Great Candy Land Hall.  Impressive.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You are basically a queen yourself.  Why did you choose to leave the island and everything to travel with your silly demon friend?”</p>
<p>“Freedom.  I wanted to see the world.  And Towa isn’t just a silly friend – she’s one of the kindest demon’s I’ve met and my BFF.”</p>
<p>“I see.  And being a shipmate on a lowly boat with a harebrained Captain and crew is your idea of a life?”</p>
<p>Ayame laughed, “actually, yes.  They are the type,” She paused to truly think over her words, “…the type you can be friends with, and that’s all one needs in life – good friends, food, and companionship.”</p>
<p>Dr. Choco crossed her arms, and then sat back.  “You have grown very admirable.  And, your ship sounds fun.  Your Captain is… quite lovely – despite being as odd as her daughter – she’s still quite fetching.”</p>
<p>Flare walked up with the drinks, handing them each their own beverage and then she sat beside Choco.</p>
<p>“I heard she was telling you a little of my story,” Flare laughed.  “I barely remember it.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Choco added, “Princess Luna’s mother, the Queen, was fairly evil.  Her poor dad was a doting old man when he married her – and she poisoned him, from what I gathered.  It was a dark time for the Kingdom.  When she died the people rejoiced.  Princess Luna stayed a baby princess and everything changed.  The people were happy and she’s a good monarch.”</p>
<p>“Then why did she want to kill Shion?” Ayame asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, Shion deserved it.  She wasn’t very nice to Luna.  She was actually a bit of a brat.  She was constantly calling her names and stealing her stuff, and then telling her it disappeared.  She took her favorite stuffed bear and chopped off its head, replacing it with a cow’s head.  Princess Luna cried for days.”</p>
<p>“Wow, she sounds kind of mean.”</p>
<p>“Well, she was never raised to be anything other than mean.  Her father was a dark wizard and all she knew was darkness and evil at a young age.”  Choco looked over at Aqua asleep and holding her hand.  “Some say another’s love and kindness can change even the coldest of hearts.”</p>
<p>Flare sipped her beer, listening.</p>
<p>“Fu-tan, like all the rest of Kingdom, lost her memory when the Queen and the evil wizard died.</p>
<p>“I don’t remember much.  When I saw Shion it slowly came back to me.  I had asked Choco-sensei to please save my daughter, and so she did.” Flare smiled over to Choco.  “She’s always been a good friend.”</p>
<p>Choco seemed to be very sincere when she said, “You’re a good friend to have Fu-tan.”</p>
<p>“Before dying the dark wizard placed a curse on the town and everyone,” Flare stated. “It was part of the curse.  It’s why Luna believes she’s a baby.  Up is down and down is up in Candy Land.”</p>
<p>“Can you lift the curse?” Ayame asked Choco.</p>
<p>“There is only one who could truly lift the curse, and she’s lying over there.” Choco pointed to Shion.  “She has the blood of the one who placed the curse on the country in the first place.  He cursed with his last breath before dying.”</p>
<p>“You killed him?”</p>
<p>“No,” Flare answered.  “Danchou killed him for me, along with much of the Royal Guard.  It was a coup by the military, but this time it was for the best.  For thanks she was made the Captain of the newly named LuKnights, after our Princess Luna.”</p>
<p>“So, let me get this straight,” and then Ayame turned to the readers of the story, “since I’m sure you’re all lost by all this wordiness by now.  Am I right?”</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>Choco sat up in her chair.  “Who are you speaking to?”</p>
<p>“The audience, but that’s neither here nor there.  This tale will be told years from now on a random fanfiction site.”</p>
<p>“What?” Flare was completely lost.</p>
<p>Choco whispered, “Ohhhh, she’s breaking the fourth wall.  I see.”  She smiled broadly.  “Be sure and tell them I’m super-hot.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure they’ll figure that out.”</p>
<p>“…and barely 30.”</p>
<p>“Weeeeelllllll, let’s not push things.”</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>“Anyway, about you Ojou,” Choco straightened in her chair, pushing out her bosom, “Are you still wealthy?”</p>
<p> “I still own all of my lands, if that’s what you mean.  I told the head demon, Oga, he could run it until I returned.”</p>
<p>            “So, you’re <em>very</em> wealthy.”</p>
<p>            “I’m not easily influenced like the others you prey upon, Dr. Choco.”</p>
<p>            “Please call me Choco-sensei.” She smiled, thoughtfully thinking over her life.  “I’m not as evil as you might think, or influenced by only monetary gain.  Some things matter more to me than such simple ideals and greed.”</p>
<p>            “I suppose.  You do seem to actually be helping out Flare and her daughter.  Why?”</p>
<p>            “It was strange.  I walked into this pub when it was owned by the human dark wizard and owner of Flare.  He owned several elves and women and he wanted to add me to his harem.  I didn’t go so easily. </p>
<p>“But Flare…” she became unusually serious, “well, when I first met her.  He kept her in the cellar, and Shion there, is the product of some of that abuse.  I don’t want to go into details.”</p>
<p>            “I understand.” Ayame’s heart grew heavy realizing what had happened.</p>
<p>            “You always were a sympathetic creature,” Choco seriously spoke.  “From what I heard from your father it seems you’ve grown into a woman like your mom.”</p>
<p>            “I’ve heard that.”</p>
<p>            Choco laughed, not at the young Oni, but in thought of their paths crossing again.</p>
<p>            “Well, I’m somewhat powerful, as you know Ojou, and so I helped Flare and assisted her good friend and lover, Danchou, in cleaning up the Kingdom.”</p>
<p>            “So, Shion?” Ayame pointed to Shion.  “How did she end up in the castle?”</p>
<p>            “Before I knew it, somewhere in-between everyone losing their memories, she was misplaced.  She was taken in by the castle, and I couldn’t really get to her unless I joined the court.”</p>
<p>            “And so, you became the Magistrate?”</p>
<p>            “Not actually, at first.  That other Magistrate was there.  Princess Luna has the memory of a goldfish. Sweetest creature I’ve met, but… she forgets everything.  She met me and asked me to be her Magistrate.”</p>
<p>            “Didn’t you try and kill the other Magistrate?”</p>
<p>            “Splitting hairs.  I actually just sent her on a lengthy vacation.  She’s a god, for goodness sake, and doesn’t die very easily.”</p>
<p>            Ayame looked over at the two small girls asleep.  She couldn’t believe Shion or Aqua’s wild back story.  She had a rather boring life on her island.</p>
<p>            “Do you think if Shion lifts the curse it will change things for the better?”</p>
<p>            “What do you mean?” Choco asked.</p>
<p>            “I mean, perhaps it better the town stay happy and clueless.” Ayame considered how if she had the chance would she want to remove her own sad memories.  “You said it was a dark and evil time.”  And then she looked to Flare.  “Maybe the past should stay darkly in the past.”</p>
<p>            “She has a point,” Flare smiled. “I barely remembered Shion and from what I heard I never really knew her when she was a child, so it would be nice starting over as her mom.”</p>
<p>            All sat considering. Eventually, they moved Aqua to bedding on the floor beside Shion, and left the two small girls to sleep comfortably beside one another.</p>
<p>            Ayame told them she would head back to the castle and to her crew and best friend, Towa, and asked them to please take good care of that crazy ex-robot and her favorite person, Shion. Not that she’d have to ask, but she did want the best for her new shipmates.</p>
<p>            She’d go back and relay what happened to Senchou and the others.</p>
<p>            She walked along the road to the castle, as the sun lowered to the west.  She stopped at the top of a small hill, looking out to the ocean.  She could see the LoveLove Aqua Marine Go in the port.  She looked behind toward the Candy Land castle, a shimmering beacon to a kinder time and Princess.</p>
<p>            She smiled to herself, feeling the Candy Land arc was finally coming to an end… or so, she hoped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Up is Down, and Down is Up, and Y’all Get Torture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hope you all like some more of the gang who find themselves in another situation in Candy Land.  I actually enjoy writing this story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 15 – Up is Down, and Down is Up, and Y’all Get Torture</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senchou heartily imbibed along with the baby Princess.  They began singing sea shanties, and pulled the young and naïve Lieutenant into the song.  She had to sing since the Princess told her to sing along.</p>
<p>            The Lieutenant and the Princess began singing duets during karaoke. </p>
<p>            Princess Luna laughed and giggled, holding around Lt. Subaru’s mid-section, making her uncomfortably tingly inside.</p>
<p>            “I like your lap, nanoraaaaahhhh.”</p>
<p>            “Thank you?” Lt. Subaru blushed, as the Princess continued to snuggle.  “Shuba, shuba, shuba.”</p>
<p>            Princess Luna burst out giggling again.  Okayu, as a joke, began copying Lt. Subaru’s, “shuba, shuba, shuba.”</p>
<p>            All joined along, since the cat girl was extremely influential.</p>
<p>            Lt. Subaru sat, the Princess on her lap, hugging and kissing her cheek, as she grew redder and redder, but allowed because it was the Princess. </p>
<p>All were drunk and imitating her, and it bothered her somewhat, but she truly didn’t mind because she was having fun. </p>
<p>When Subaru was just a young girl on the island she would get picked on and bullied relentlessly, until one day a brave LuKnight named Danchou, picked her up and told her to join the LuKnights.</p>
<p>After that encounter she wanted to be the best LuKnight in the Kingdom and was one of the hardest working, honest, and faithful.</p>
<p>She usually sat in the background, and was just glad the baby Princess noticed her. </p>
<p>She worked hard through the ranks to be the best LuKnight Lieutenant in the world.</p>
<p>            “You’re such a sweet guy,” the Princess slurred, “come to bed with me.”</p>
<p>            “Um…” Subaru coughed up her warm milk.  “Uh…”</p>
<p>            “I command it.”</p>
<p>            Matsuri watched, and despite flirting with the purple-haired demon who was a hot babe, she was growing more and more jealous.  Princess Luna was her loli, at least in her mind, and she could have sworn Lt. Subaru was a girl, but now she even questioned that.</p>
<p>            She’d have to demote her afterward.   </p>
<p>            “What are these feelings?” Matsuri sang, “I’m not really sure…  Could it be I’ve fallen.  Oh… what is the cure?” </p>
<p>A spotlight suddenly fell on Matsuri, as she quietly sang with a full set of strings in the background.  It was the band and they started playing.</p>
<p>Matsuri stood, nearing the Princess, with her hands out in song, “Oh, beautiful Princess.  Could it be you’ve captured me.  With your high-pitched giggle.  And your heterochromatic eyes?  That means they’re two different colors.  And, I’ve suddenly grown… so fond of youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.”</p>
<p>            The entire room stopped, for the musical number that seemed like it was in a Disney Princess movie.  And the singing was quite good, despite the bad lyrics.</p>
<p>            Princess Luna stood.  “Why hadn’t I noticed?  You’re a rogue and a shrew.  But oh, how I sometimes like you, and I don’t even want to be drawn, because you’re a fool?”</p>
<p>            “Say what?” Matsuri faltered momentarily, but then sang once again.</p>
<p>            Soon the ballroom lit up, and just the two sang across from one another with a full orchestra in the background.</p>
<p>            Marine sobered quickly.  “What the heck are they doing?  Is this a Disney musical number?  I hate Disney numbers!”</p>
<p>            “It might be time for us to go,” Rushia took Marine’s hand, since she was extremely drunk, and then the music became a rip-rousing sea number like they were about to do battle with a building Hans Zimmer theme in the background.</p>
<p>            Spotlights fell to them.</p>
<p>            “Oh, when you touch me like that!” Marine sang.</p>
<p>            “No, when I touch you like this.” She then wrapped her arm around Marine’s waist.</p>
<p>            “Oh, when you touch me there.”</p>
<p>            “Or, when I brush through your hair.”</p>
<p>            “Oh, how I tingle along…”</p>
<p>            “Okay!” Ayame walked in, stopping the music. “We’re going to stop it right there.”  Ayame held up her hands.  “That’s enough singing and we’re trying <em>desperately</em> to keep this family friendly.”</p>
<p>            The lights all came on and the musical numbers were through.  Towa ran over and leapt into Ayame’s arms.</p>
<p>            “You’re back.  We were finally getting a concert… I think?” She squirted her lips together.  “I was kind of confused by it all.”</p>
<p>            “We are still in the Candy Land arc, and confusion is kind of the way of this place.”</p>
<p>            Ayame then walked up to her Captain.  “Senchou, I have a report on your daughter, Aqua and first mate, Shion.  They’re alive and well.”</p>
<p>            “Oh,” Marine had to remember why that was important.  “OH, yes, that’s good news.”</p>
<p>            “So, we can leave as soon as everyone is ready.”</p>
<p>            Okayu and Korone were both stuffing their faces and pockets with food.  They shoveled it in faster when they heard they’d have to leave soon.</p>
<p>            “Ohhh, Nannoooorrraaaaahhhhh,” Princess Luna cried.  “I wanted them to stay.  Danchou, make them stay.”</p>
<p>            “Yes, your majesty.”  Danchou stood with all the LuKnights.  “It would seem the Princess wants you all to stay now.”</p>
<p>            “But we have to go,” Marine stated.</p>
<p>            “Not until the Princess allows you to leave.”</p>
<p>            Soon, they were all being cuffed, weapons removed, magic dampners placed, and arrested.  They were marched downstairs to the dungeon and cells, and all locked up.</p>
<p>            Ayame couldn’t believe this turn of events.</p>
<p>            “Wait, this was supposed to be the end of the arc.”  She tried to calculate in her mind what would happen if it lasted more than five chapters.  Would interest be lost?</p>
<p>            Danchou told them, “at least you no longer are going to be poisoned.  The old magistrate is gone and the first magistrate is back and so now you only have to be tortured.  Our torturer is quite happy.  He’s been out of work for at least six months and was getting desperate.  His wife had to go back to the oldest profession.”</p>
<p>            “Oh my god,” Marine exclaimed, “she became a prostitute?”</p>
<p>            “No, she had to sell Avon door-to-door… or, was it Amway?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Meanwhile…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion finally began to wake up. She glanced across the darkened room, lit by a full moon.  She was having strange dreams as she neared death.  She saw an elf lying across her body and crying, crying for her.</p>
<p>            She felt something deep inside like love.  It was so strange.</p>
<p>            When she looked further across the room, she saw that same elf asleep on a chair.  She lifted slightly, wondering why she dreamed of the person in the room with her. </p>
<p>            She then wondered why she was in this room and in a comfy bed that seemed somehow familiar.</p>
<p>            She lifted and then swung her legs around, to get up and get changed and then leave. </p>
<p>            “<em>Ouch</em>,” came from the floor.</p>
<p>            When she stood, she looked down and realized she was standing on top of someone.</p>
<p>            “Oh, it’s you,” Shion stated tiredly.</p>
<p>            Aqua smiled, despite being in severe pain because Shion was standing on top of her.  She finally moved to the floor, and off her stomach, and Aqua let loose a loud breath.</p>
<p>            “What are you doing down there?”</p>
<p>            “Waiting for you to wake up.”</p>
<p>            “Why?”</p>
<p>            “Because I worried you might not wake up.”</p>
<p>            Shion didn’t speak, but looked over at the Fire Elf.  “Who’s that?”</p>
<p>            “Your mom.”</p>
<p>            Again, Shion quietly stood.  She stared at the Fire Elf, asleep in the chair.</p>
<p>            “I’m sorry – what?”</p>
<p>            “It’s your mom.”</p>
<p>            “I don’t have a mom.”</p>
<p>            “Oh.” Aqua sat up.  “Then I wonder why she’s your mom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>At the Dungeons…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marine was in a cell with Rushia.  Ayame was placed in a cell with Okayu.  Korone was in a cell with Towa, who was tucked in a corner fearful of the Doggo that always scared her. </p>
<p>            “Well, this is a fine pickle,” Marine exclaimed.  “Rushia can you get us out of here?”</p>
<p>            “No.”  Rushia held up the cuffs.  “Not with these on.  Danchou actually knows what she’s doing.”</p>
<p>            “I say we make the best of our accommodations.”  Okayu spoke, while holding a large sandwich, and then taking a bite.  “Are we getting tortured?”</p>
<p>            “OKAYUUUUUUUU!!!” Korone banged into the cell bars, “I won’t let them torture you.”  She actually bent the bars.</p>
<p>            Towa tucked herself further into a ball in the corner of the cell, terrified of her cell mate.  The doggo would scream randomly and frighten her.  <em>Why’d I get the cell with the crazy dog?</em></p>
<p>            She knew it was because she had bad luck.</p>
<p>Suddenly Korone was in front of her face, and she screamed.</p>
<p>            Korone held out her hand, and Towa covered over her face.</p>
<p>            “Do you want a sandwich?” She was holding a long sub sandwich in front of the small demon girl.  “I only took one bite.”</p>
<p>            The sandwich was dangling in front of her with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles and condiments spilling out and onto Towa’s tennis shoes.</p>
<p>            “No, thank you.”</p>
<p>            “Hm.”  Korone then pulled out a bunch of crackers, candy, and cake, crumbling on the floor.  “Snacks?”</p>
<p>            “No, thank you.”</p>
<p>            She then pulled out a piece of pie. </p>
<p>            This went on with one piece of food after another until she ended on a lollipop and Towa finally said, “Okay, I’ll take it.” </p>
<p>She just wanted her to stop throwing food at her.</p>
<p>            Korone sat down extremely closely next to the demon girl.  She uncomfortably watched.  It was so close Towa could feel her hot breath on her neck.</p>
<p>            She licked her pop, uncomfortably shaking. </p>
<p>            Okayu watched the interaction, laughing the entire time.  She thought Korone could be so funny.  She knew that she was the sweetest creature but had no idea of social cues.</p>
<p>            Ayame watched Okayu watch her girlfriend, and then looked over at her poor friend, Towa.  She was always a timid demon.</p>
<p>            She asked, “How did you two meet?”</p>
<p>            “Oh, me and Koro-san?”</p>
<p>            “Yes.”</p>
<p>            Okayu didn’t answer immediately.  “Hm, you aren’t attracted to me.  That’s a first. That means you’re an extremely strong creature.”</p>
<p>            “I’m sorry, but we’re in a prison cell in a dungeon and I’m hopeful an old acquaintance will help get us out of this situation.  Being attracted to my future shipmate isn’t on my radar.”</p>
<p>            Okayu snickered.  “You really are very smart.  Why do you want to be part of our crew?”</p>
<p>            “Why do you?”</p>
<p>            “Well,” Okayu neared the Oni, wondering why she wasn’t attracted to her.  “You sound like a lawyer with that bit of counter questioning, but in answer to your question - I wanted to do something fun and with Koro-san.”  Okayu glanced over at Korone still sitting beside Towa and eating while she nervously sucked on her lollipop.  “I always watch after Koro-san and make sure she’s okay.  We met when we were kids and she saved my life, and so she takes care of me and I take care of her.”</p>
<p>            [The writer will tell this story a little later during the PekoLand arc – please anticipate.]</p>
<p>            “You’re a good friend, then.”</p>
<p>            “I’m in love with her – in a way that’s like when you wake up and feel the sun for the first time on your face.”</p>
<p>            Ayame’s breath nearly left at the sweetness and extreme teetee moment.  She just had to swallow in this sweetness before moving on, and nearly cried.</p>
<p>She finally truly looked at the cute Neko and could see her eyes showed she was deeply in love with the doggo god.  They usually just seemed so goofy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Marine paced to the front of the cell when she saw that cute Lt. Subaru walk by.</p>
<p>            “Yo ho, cute LuKnight?”</p>
<p>            Lt. Subaru looked to the right and then the left, pointing to her chest.  “Me?”</p>
<p>            “Yes, you.” Marine then did that strange flirtatious movement that looked like a balloon deflating with a spasm in the wind.</p>
<p>            Lt. Subaru’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>            “Excuse me, ma’am, but the Ojou has a visitor.”</p>
<p>            “Ojou?  What Ojou?”</p>
<p>            Marine had no idea who was on her crew. She just knew they were multiplying.</p>
<p>            She asked Rushia, “Who’s the Ojou?”</p>
<p>            “That cute Oni over there with our cat helmsman.”</p>
<p>            “Oh?” Marine looked across the cells.  She hadn’t realized the lawyer (that’s just what she thought because of the trial) joined the crew.</p>
<p>            Lt. Subaru walked over to Ayame’s cell, unlocking.  When she saw the good-looking Neko she paused.  That’s the one that made everyone make fun of her “shuba, shuba, shuba.” </p>
<p>            “And you, I heard, are first to be tortured.”</p>
<p>            “Me?” Okayu couldn’t believe she was getting picked. She thought for sure it would be the Captain.  “Why me?”</p>
<p>            “Luck of the draw.”</p>
<p>            Okayu quietly whispered, close to the Lieutenant.  “Seriously, you don’t want to do that.”</p>
<p>            “Why not.”</p>
<p>            “I’m just saying for your sake.”</p>
<p>            “Is that a threat?”</p>
<p>            “No sir, it’s just I’m looking out for you. You seem like a nice young man.”</p>
<p>            Even the Neko thought she was a he?</p>
<p>            “I’m a girl.”</p>
<p>            “Ohhhhh,” Okayu brushed across her shaggy head of purplish hair.  “You’re a girl?”</p>
<p>            Lt. Subaru suddenly blushed, and didn’t know why she suddenly wanted to kiss the cat girl. </p>
<p>            “It’s okay,” Okayu smiled, “it happens to everyone.  I have a special gift called Yurination.”</p>
<p>            “Sounds painful, <em>shuba</em>.”  Lt. Subaru gulped loudly, “I’ll be back later,” and then took Ayame with the other LuKnights out of the dungeon to meet with her visitor.</p>
<p>            Towa hopped up from sitting when she saw them taking Ayame away.</p>
<p>            Ayame looked back.  “It’s okay.  I’ll get us all out of here.  Just wait for me with Bibi.”</p>
<p>            <em>Bibi</em>?  And then Towa realized why she said that.  Of course, Bibi could help.  But she’d have to be near death before Bibi would help.  She really didn’t want to almost die again.</p>
<p>            And then she felt the breath on her neck. It was that doggo god.  Of course, she’d need her to try and kill her.</p>
<p>            However, Towa was never good with figuring things out, and didn’t realize that’s not what Ayame meant.  The Ojou was merely acknowledging Bibi because she was always forgotten in stories.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, and next up is an awake Shion, more Ayame the lawyer, and hopefully more Princess Luna and her loves.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Escape-ism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, things are certainly getting wacky in Candy Land. </p>
<p>More Ayame, Towa, Korone, Okayu, Marine, Rushia, Princess Luna, Danchou, Subaru, Matsuri the god, AquShion, and Flare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 16 – Escape-ism </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Ojou, Nakiri Ayame was led to face Princess Luna on her throne.  Magistrate Matsuri was to her right and Magistrate Choco was to her left.  The Captain of the Lu-Knights, Danchou Noel stood besides, after telling Lt. Subaru to go back to the dungeon and begin torturing sessions.</p>
<p>            Princess Luna continued sitting and Ayame bowed graciously, fully in half.</p>
<p>            “Please sit, your fellow majesty.”</p>
<p>            Ayame lifted, glancing querulously toward Choco first, and then the others.  She really didn’t want anyone to know of her title.  She wanted a simple life.</p>
<p>            “I advised them of your visit from the Demon Realm,” Choco commented.  “The Princess loves meeting other royalty and would like to work a deal to sell her Candy Land goods in your area of the world.”</p>
<p>            “I see.” Ayame sat in the chair Danchou brought over catty corner to the Princess.</p>
<p>            “That might be difficult,” Ayame smiled toward the Princess, and then seated herself.  “I would prefer you allow the Houshou Pirate crew to leave your island and your prison.  They are my crew, and Senchou Houshou Marine is my Captain that I am loyal to alone for now on my travels.”</p>
<p>            “They’re in prison?” Princess Luna turned to her Captain, completely surprised.  “Why are they in prison?  We have a prison?”</p>
<p>            “Yes, your majesty.  There is a dungeon under the castle, as is per most architectural castle designs.”</p>
<p>            “Ooh, I want to see the dungeon!”  Princess Luna stood, waving to the others.  “let’s go!”</p>
<p>            “And they’ll also start torturing soon.”</p>
<p>            “Ooh, I wanna see that too.”  Princess Luna grabbed Magistrate Matsuri’s hand.  “You can come with me.”</p>
<p>            Matsuri turned bright red.  “Yes, your Majesty.”</p>
<p>            “Ooh, Matsuwi, you’re so cute today!  I like the new hairstyle.”</p>
<p>            “Th…thank you, Your Majesty,” Matsuri the god was besides herself, turning even brighter red.  This was her only dream in life, being with her loli Princess.</p>
<p>            “We can get married after this.”  Princess Luna hugged Matsuri tightly.  “You are sooooo warm and cuddly.”</p>
<p>            “Ugh… ugh… bugh… buh… buh… guh… huh.. wah.”</p>
<p>            “Nanoraaaaaaahhhh!  I like how you talk.”</p>
<p>            Magistrate Matsuri was hit like a lightning bolt – a dream come true.  She was going to marry the Princess of her country.  She was going to become more powerful than a god.  She was going to be… She was going to be…</p>
<p><em>A trophy wife</em>!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>######################################################################</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion sat, eating some much-needed food, roasted meats, vegetables from Flare’s garden and freshly baked rolls.  It all smelled delicious. </p>
<p>Across from her was Aqua, smiling and enjoying seeing her best friend alive.</p>
<p>            “Stop looking at me with that creepy smile,” Shion grabbed a roll.</p>
<p>            Flare walked in with more food, placing it on the table.  “You have a good appetite.”</p>
<p>            “Well, dying does that to you.”</p>
<p>            Aqua also ate, barely, still overwhelmed her best friend was alive.  She mostly watched her closely, making sure she was still alive.  She knew what it was like to not be alive, and she really didn’t want her best friend in the world to not be alive.</p>
<p>            Flare treated her daughter’s best friend kindly, making sure she had seconds. Aqua just wasn’t that hungry. </p>
<p>            “So, you say you’re my mom?” Shion asked, “why would you think that?”</p>
<p>            “Because I am.”</p>
<p>            “I don’t see the resemblance.  And I have no money – so don’t think you’ll get rich off this revelation.”</p>
<p>            “Shion,” Flare stated.  She grew frustrated.</p>
<p>            Shion glared at the Fire Elf.</p>
<p>            “I know your life has been difficult and so, you don’t have to forgive me for forgetting you or leaving you on your own.  But you cannot continue to act so bratty.”</p>
<p>            “I’m sorry,” she smirked, “I can act any way I like.”</p>
<p>            “Shion!” Aqua stood from the table, yelling angrily for the first time.  Causing the young witch surprised expression.</p>
<p>            “You need to be nicer to your mom.  You complain so much, but if it wasn’t for your mom, you’d be dead right now.”</p>
<p>            “If it wasn’t for my mom, I’d have had a better life.”</p>
<p>            “You’d have no life.”  Aqua choked up, “I always wanted a mom.”  She made a pouty face.  “I miss my mom.”</p>
<p>            “You don’t even have a mom.”</p>
<p>            “Shion,” Flare spoke up, “Please stop being mean to your best friend.”</p>
<p>            “She’s not my best friend. She’s…” and then she glanced at Aqua, looking like she was about to cry.  “She’s…”</p>
<p>            “She’s the only one who stuck up for you when you were about to be killed,” Flare finished her wording.</p>
<p>            Shion began to speak, but stopped herself.  Instead, she grabbed a roll, biting it harshly.  She chewed a bit more, as Flare sat.</p>
<p>            Aqua was to her right getting choked up and her so-called mom was being sweet.  And Shion had no idea how to handle any of this newfound information, and the fact she almost did die, and was grateful for being alive. </p>
<p>            She began to think over how Aqua behaved when she accidentally gave her life. </p>
<p>            She began to think over how the ex-robot was so animated after being saved from falling off the masthead into a cat-girl.</p>
<p>            She began to think over how the crew laughed and played while fishing with the doggo and cat, and the new members of her crew and her life and how much it had changed.</p>
<p>            She grabbed another helping, stuffing her mouth so full, she almost choked.  Flare instantly handed her a drink, smiling, and Shion simply nodded, sipping the delicious fruity drink.</p>
<p>            “This is actually… pretty good.”</p>
<p>            “I bake those rolls myself.  I see you still love rolls.”</p>
<p>            “Really?” Shion kept chewing.</p>
<p>“I used to bake them for my daughter, I think.  When our country’s memories were erased, it’s been difficult trying to get them back.  I have forgotten so much.”</p>
<p>            “I… kind of remember… this flavor.”</p>
<p>            “You do?”</p>
<p>            Shion shirked her shoulders, and then grabbed some more meats, filling her cheeks with more food.  She was absolutely famished after her ordeal. </p>
<p>Aqua watched, slowly smiling, as Shion continued to eat her mom’s food.</p>
<p>Her mom sat, and then joined in, eating alongside her daughter for the first time in years.</p>
<p>All three ate quietly, and then Shion handed Aqua a roll.  “You should eat more.  I know you haven’t eaten for almost two days.” </p>
<p>Aqua slowly took the roll from her hand. </p>
<p>“I… might have heard that while asleep.”</p>
<p>Aqua grinned widely, biting into the roll.  “Thank you, Shion.”</p>
<p>“Just don’t get weird.”</p>
<p>All glanced across the table, giggling slightly, as they continued eating a meal together.</p>
<p>“…and thank both of you,” Shion said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>#######################################################################</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okayu was pulled out of the jail cell, handcuffed and then walked to the torture chamber, up the steps and to another room further down another hall, led by two guards and Lt. Subaru.</p>
<p>            Korone gripped on the cell bars, her grip tightening and crushing them as she watched them take her away.</p>
<p>            Towa watched, considering having that very strong doggo strangle her so that Bibi would enact.</p>
<p>            She kept talking to herself, “Come on Towa, you’re a demon, for godless sake.”  She’d pace next to Korone, who wasn’t paying attention since her attention was fully on her girlfriend about to be tortured. </p>
<p>            Towa started making these strange little sounds, as she would bounce up next to the doggo, and then back away, and then bounce forward, and then backward.</p>
<p>            Korone began to notice the movement.</p>
<p>            “Bathroom?” she asked.</p>
<p>            “Oh… no no… no, not at all… no.”</p>
<p>            Korone barely glanced, “There’s a spot in the corner.”</p>
<p>            “No, I don’t have to go potty.”  She was still bouncing up and down.</p>
<p>            “Ah, you have paruresis, or more commonly known – shy bladder.”</p>
<p>            “Wha?” Towa shrieked.</p>
<p>            Korone suddenly pulled a cell bar out of the ground.  “I’m going to Orayo all over those guys if they touch Okayu.”  She then grabbed Towa abruptly, “You’re small.” She shoved her between the bars, pushing her outside the cell.  “There’s probably a BETTER POTTY SPOT FOR YOU OUT THERE!”</p>
<p>            Towa embarrassedly stood outside the cell, turning a bright red, as everyone heard Korone.</p>
<p>            Rushia and Marine were standing at the bars, watching.  “Those girls and their small bladders,” Marine remarked.</p>
<p>            “Yeah, that kid needs more fat… or clothing.”</p>
<p>            “Hey, what are they doing with my helmsman?” Marine suddenly noticed they were leading Okayu away.</p>
<p>            “Ah bummer,” Rushia answered, “she gets to be tortured first.”</p>
<p>            The Doggo then ripped two more bars, one in each hand, pulling them out of the ground, and throwing them just beside the young demon.</p>
<p>            Towa’s eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>##############################################################</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Princess Luna’s entourage made its way to the torture chamber, a dark room that smelled of metal and stone.</p>
<p>            Okayu was at the center, her wrists in manacles, chained above her head, ankles chained to the ground, as she waited for the Torturer to finish adjusting his cloak and head cover.</p>
<p>            “Wild,” he stated, “you leave a few months and nothing fits.”</p>
<p>            “You do look like you’ve had some good meals,” Okayu commented.</p>
<p>            “Ah yeah, wife’s a good cook.” He patted his corpulent belly, “Six months of sedentary lifestyle, ya know?”</p>
<p>            “Oh yeah, I can tell,” Okayu let go a laugh, and the whole chamber snickered, enjoying the sound of her smooth laughter. </p>
<p>            “Just going to have to lift you off the ground - full torture effect.”</p>
<p>            “Oh yeah, wouldn’t want you to slack off on the flogging.  What’s your name, by the way?”</p>
<p>            The Torturer stopped cranking the lever, so that she was only lifted slightly off the ground, as Lt. Subaru and the guards watched the cat girl dangling on the chains.</p>
<p>            “Oh wow, no one has ever asked me before.” The Torturer lifted his mask, “It’s George, George Malaise.”</p>
<p>            “Nice to meet you, George.  I’m Okayu – but, you probably already know that.”</p>
<p>            “No, I usually don’t meet the ones I’m about to torture.  You know… don’t want to get attached.”</p>
<p>            “Of course.” Okayu dangled from the chains, glancing over the area, and then she smiled at Lt. Subaru.</p>
<p>            The Lieutenant couldn’t take her eyes off the cat, or her voice.  It was so sexy and soothing.  She also looked super hot in her prison outfit.</p>
<p>            She barely noticed when the Princess walked up with her entourage.</p>
<p>            “Lieutenant?” Danchou walked up, causing the young Lu-knight to jump in place. “The Princess wants to watch the torture.”</p>
<p>            “Oh,” Lt. Subaru suddenly woke from the Yurination spell, “Um yes, Sir.”  She instantly bowed to the Princess.</p>
<p>            Ayame glanced over at the one about to be tortured, and then noticed out of her peripheral Towa following a mad Doggo.</p>
<p>            <em>Oh no, they’re going to blow everything.</em>  Ayame, quickly moved from the party, and down the steps, toward the Doggo and Towa.</p>
<p>            “Ayame!” Towa waved, and Korone slowed.</p>
<p>            Ayame placed her hand in front of her, drawing a circle, strange symbols circling, that multiplied, and multiplied, then shot at Korone.</p>
<p>It hit, and she flew backward, back down the steps, into the cell that contained Marine and Rushia. Towa fell down a few steps by the force.</p>
<p>            The Ojou ran down the steps, “You okay, Towa-san?”</p>
<p>            She got up from the ground.  Korone, having taken the brunt of the spell, was still lying on the ground, her eyes swirling.</p>
<p>            “I didn’t want to hit so hard, but she’s a powerful Doggo.  That spell takes the power of the opponent and uses it against them.  She’s a very powerful Doggo and so, was hit extremely hard.”</p>
<p>            “I’m glad she’s on our side,” Rushia stated, then holding up her dampener cuffs, “Ojou, you going to let us all out?”</p>
<p>            “Not quite yet.  I’m afraid you’ll need to grab Korone, and get back in that cell.  I’ll be back for you all in a bit.”</p>
<p>            “Oh, you didn’t want me to use Bibi?”</p>
<p>            “No, why would you think that?” </p>
<p>“No reason.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have to use the bathroom?” Marine asked Towa. </p>
<p>“No,” she turned bright red again.</p>
<p>“You really shouldn’t hold it in – could cause a bladder infection.” Marine rolled her eyes, “you do not want to deal with that.”</p>
<p>“I’m good!”  Towa’s ears were burning she was so embarrassed.</p>
<p>Ayame grinned, looking over her new crewmates.  “Captain, I’ll be back and we’ll be leaving the island soon.”</p>
<p>            “What are you all doing down here?” Matsuri asked, a group of Lu-Knights behind her.</p>
<p>            Ayame turned instantly, “sleep-walking.”</p>
<p>            “Sleep-walking?”</p>
<p>            She then saw Korone on the ground.  “Oh, I see.”</p>
<p>            “She might have accidentally broken the bars in her sleep-walking.”</p>
<p>            “Oh my.” Matsuri looked over the cells.  “I think my future wife,” she emphasized, “WIFE, might be letting you all go soon.”</p>
<p>            Princess Luna soon walked down the steps, followed by Danchou and holding around Lt. Subaru, extremely closely, snuggling beside the cute Lu-Knight. </p>
<p>Matsuri’s eyes widened in jealousy.</p>
<p>            “Nanorahhhh, torturing is boring.  I told them to go grab a bite to eat upstairs.  That cat is so cute.”  She looked over the ones in the cells.  “Why is everyone down here?  It’s almost dinner.”  She gripped more tightly around the blushing Lieutenant.  “I’m hungry.”  She turned to her Captain.  “Can you bring my guests up for dinner?”</p>
<p>            “Yes, your Majesty,” Danchou bowed, not one to complain at how often the Princess changed her mind or forgot her earlier orders.  She merely followed the orders of her Princess.</p>
<p>            The Lu-Knights began to unlock the cells and release the prisoners.  Ayame and Towa simply lifted Korone off the ground, placing her arms over each shoulder, to follow behind their Captain and Rushia.</p>
<p>            Matsuri watched the entire interaction, her Princess holding the Lieutenant, and all the others being released.  What was she?  Minced meatloaf?</p>
<p>            Her godhood was moving to the forefront, as she stood back watching, all the while growing angrier and angrier. </p>
<p>How dare that little Lieutenant, who she made it a point to pick on through her childhood, how dare she try and move in on her Princess.  She was set for life and that wasn’t about to be ruined.</p>
<p>Darkness crept along the ground beneath her feet. Something that was hidden for years was about to be released.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>###################################################################</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Choco ran all the way back to the pub, the sky above growing darker and darker.  Clouds thickened, lightning and thunder bursting forth.  The waves were lapping against the shore, more and more violently.</p>
<p>She ran into the home of Flare, running up the stairs, nearly out of breath, her own powers being drained. </p>
<p>She had urgent news and needed Shion to do something instantly, or the whole country would be destroyed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things really start to heat up!  Thanks for reading. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Darkness Returns (Sexy Times Under a Bridge)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is all AquaShio!  I hope you all caught Aqua's concert.  It was fantastic!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 17 – The Darkness Returns (Sexy Times Under a Bridge)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shion stood listening to Choco go on and on about the evil latching onto Matsuri the God of Candy Land, and how she needed to reverse her dad’s evil spell on the land.  And then she’d have to go and fight the dark god at the castle.</p>
<p>            “No, I’m not going to go fight some great evil.” Shion crossed her arms, “why don’t you go do it?”</p>
<p>            “It has to be the blood of the great evil.”</p>
<p>            “That’s your blood, Shion,” Aqua cut in, “and it makes sense.”</p>
<p>            “How does that make sense?” She turned on the ex-robot girl.</p>
<p>            “I just see it in you at times.”</p>
<p>            “What’s that mean?!”</p>
<p>            “A great evil… <em>maybe</em>.”</p>
<p>            “I’m not going.”</p>
<p>            Shion stomped out from the room, down the stairs and then looked over the landscape, wanting to find the nearest cab, or boat. </p>
<p>            She looked up at the sky. It was fairly turbulent with lightning and dark billowing clouds.</p>
<p>            “Great!” she huffed, “it’s going to rain on me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>######################################################################</strong>
</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>Upstairs, Choco and Flare discussed what to do if Shion wasn’t going to help.  Aqua stood, stalwart and determined, “No worries.  I’ll get her to stop the great evil.”</p>
<p>            “How?”</p>
<p>            “I have my ways,” Aqua winked, and then ran out the door.</p>
<p>            “I guess we should plan on dying this week,” Choco stated. </p>
<p>            Flare nodded.  “Want a cup of tea?”</p>
<p>            “Sure.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>##########################################################################</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aqua ran out of the pub, looking over the area, trying to find Shion.</p>
<p>            She spied her running toward the port.  The streets were fairly empty, as everyone was hiding inside having gone through the whole “evil storm coming” before.</p>
<p>            Aqua took off toward her best friend.</p>
<p>            Shion looked back, spying the ex-robot.  “Oh fuck, here she comes.” </p>
<p>            She ran faster.</p>
<p>            Aqua ran faster.</p>
<p>            The waves were lifting higher and higher, and when Shion realized she’d be knocked over by a 20-foot wave, she spun around to go further inland.</p>
<p>            Aqua stopped, and then changed direction to run after her toward the hills.</p>
<p>            “Stop following me!” Shion screamed, turning back, nearly stumbling since she was losing stamina.</p>
<p>            “I’ll always follow you.”</p>
<p>            <em>Wow, she’s messed up</em>, Shion thought.</p>
<p>            “Shion…, I’m… Imma… getting tired of running.”</p>
<p>            The small witch was also getting pretty tired.  Neither one was in the greatest of shape and were down to a jog-walk, breathing hard.</p>
<p>            Soon Shion was walking, cramping, as she held her side.</p>
<p>            Aqua was doing the same, only about six feet behind her.</p>
<p>            The two were soaked, since the rain was torrential, pieces of debris flying past them with the high winds.</p>
<p>            Both were holding to their sides, breathing so hard, and then hail began, at first small but soon growing to the size of baseballs.</p>
<p>            When one fell at Shion’s feet she screamed, “RUN!”</p>
<p>            They were in the middle of nowhere, but there was a bridge to the right and Aqua pointed, “That way!”</p>
<p>            They were both screaming and dodging giant balls of hail, as lightning shot across, hitting nearby trees and knocking them over.  The torrent hit harder and the two small girls dodged, making their way to the bridge until diving underneath.</p>
<p>            Well, actually, Aqua grabbed Shion, diving underneath the bridge, into the mud face first, but making it under the bridge.</p>
<p>            Shion’s face was about a foot into mud with Aqua on top.</p>
<p>            She pushed Aqua off her, taking a much-needed breath.</p>
<p>            “YOU IDIOT!”</p>
<p>            “You okay, Shion?”</p>
<p>            “NEEEEEEE?  You nearly killed me.  I couldn’t breathe under there.”</p>
<p>            “Oh.”</p>
<p>            They both screamed, as a lightning bolt hit close.</p>
<p>            Without intending, they grabbed around one another, as the wind was throwing debris everywhere.</p>
<p>            “We’re gonna die,” Shion cried, barely realizing she was holding Aqua tighter and tighter.</p>
<p>            “I don’t wanna die yet, Shion.”</p>
<p>            In that instant the two looked at one another.</p>
<p>            “Why are you holding me?”</p>
<p>            “You were holding me,” Aqua stated.</p>
<p>            Another lightning bolt hit, and both screamed again, squeezing into one another.  Aqua could feel Shion’s heart beating they were so close.  Her hands squeezing into the small of the thin witch’s lower back, which made Shion wheeze lightly.</p>
<p>            “You know,” Aqua quietly began as the world was falling apart all around them, “you could stop this.”</p>
<p>            Shion considered that option, enjoying the mild sensations.</p>
<p>            She hadn’t let go of Aqua, as they sat under the bridge.</p>
<p>            “I…” Shion said quietly, “I’m… not very good at this magic stuff.”</p>
<p>            “Yes, you are.”</p>
<p>            “No, I always mess up, Aqua.  I made you a person, and then I made you a cat girl, and that time I accidentally made Luna’s pet alpaca into a pig – that was a bit funny.  I think my laughing might have made her upset.”</p>
<p>            “But you can do this, and you saved me by changing me all those times.”</p>
<p>            They were still wrapped within one another’s arms.  Shion moving closer to the ex-robot girl without realizing.</p>
<p>            Shion’s eyes had this sleepy, hooded gaze and made her extremely sexy, not that Aqua thought those things over, but she was quite attracted to her best friend, without realizing why she had that tingly feeling inside.  It could have been Shion’s fingers were also lightly rubbing lower on her back.</p>
<p>            Aqua had dynamic purple eyes with long lashes, and when Shion gazed into her eyes her breath always caught just a slight bit.  In reality, in this stormy wet weather, she looked beautiful to Shion, though she’d never admit it.</p>
<p>            “If… if I stop all this chaos, will you?  Will you?”</p>
<p>            “Yes.”</p>
<p>            “I didn’t tell you,” Shion stated, inches from her face.</p>
<p>            “Whatever it is – yes.  I just want… to save Candy Land from destruction.”</p>
<p>            “Oh,” Shion pulled back, “that’s it?”</p>
<p>            “What else were you thinking?”</p>
<p>            “Uh…uh…um…” Shion stuttered, “nothing.”</p>
<p>            “I also thought I liked you.”</p>
<p>            “Oh?”</p>
<p>            “You’re my best friend.”</p>
<p>            “Yeah… friends.”</p>
<p>            Shion couldn’t believe she was getting friend-zoned.</p>
<p>            “Since if I don’t stop this, we’ll probably die, I guess I should go ahead and try.”</p>
<p>            And then she realized… she had absolutely no idea how to do this.</p>
<p>            “Shion?”</p>
<p>            “Yes?”</p>
<p>            “Why are we still hugging?”</p>
<p>            Their hands were locked behind the other’s back.</p>
<p>            Shion’s lips were so close to Aqua’s, as she breathed quietly.</p>
<p>            “I… I was cold.”</p>
<p>            Their eyes gazed into one another.  Their lips so close, naturally moving toward the other.  Both breathed slowly, sensations running wildly through each, as they stared.</p>
<p>            “HEY!”</p>
<p>            The sound caused them to bump heads hard, surprised.</p>
<p>            When they turned it was Senchou, Houshou Marine, soaked and looking like she’d been in an explosion of sewage waste.</p>
<p>            “What are you two doing down here?”</p>
<p>            Shion finally pulled away from Aqua.</p>
<p>            “Oh hi, mom!”</p>
<p>            “What are you doing to my daughter?” Marine asked, then laughed, with a wink, “wait ‘til I leave, at least.”</p>
<p>            “Why are you here?” Shion asked, trying to straighten her shirt.  She couldn’t believe she was cock-blocked by her Captain.</p>
<p>            “So, I’m pretty sure everyone is dead.”</p>
<p>            “What?!” Aqua squealed. </p>
<p>            “No, I’m kidding.  That crazy one they call God, was trying to kill that little boy LuKnight.  She might have, not sure.”</p>
<p>            “How’d you get out?”</p>
<p>            “I hid… thanks to my faithful crew.”</p>
<p>“You ran away and left them, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“I thought they were behind me.”</p>
<p>            “You honestly don’t strike me as that capable, Senchou.”</p>
<p>            “Shion, this is all your fault.”</p>
<p>            “It is not.”</p>
<p>            “That’s not what I heard.”</p>
<p>            The two suddenly realized the Captain smelled badly of garbage.</p>
<p>            “Ew, what is that smell?” Shion held her nose.</p>
<p>            “Okay, so let me tell you what happened.”</p>
<p>            “How long is this story going to take?” Shion sat back as the storm raged around them.</p>
<p>            “I’d say about a chapter.”</p>
<p>            “Okay,” Aqua grinned, anticipating her mom’s tale of what happened.  “Looks like chapter eighteen is taken care of.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter, Marine's Harrowing Tale.</p>
<p>Please let me know what you thought of the fluff. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>